DOOM: Knee-deep in the Dust
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: The Doom Slayer has come to Remnant, and he is not alone. Set after the new Doom game, will the Slayer accept his new life in this new world, or will he has no choice but to continue to Rip and Tear anyone who oppose him? Probably the latter. Again, it's after the new game, so SPOILER ALERT for the ending. Rated M because it's motherfucking Doom.
1. Chapter 1

**I am hyped for the new Doom. So much that wanted to write fanfic out of it even before I buy the game.**

 **There is a lack of Doom fanfics that interest me, crossover or not. I decided to make my own, as usual. And again, I add more to the RWBY Crossover section.**

 **Put that shotgun away; I love the Doom series (even though I've only finished 3 and Resurrection of Evil and own the BFG Edition) and I intend to honor it.**

 **There will be blood… lots of them.**

 **As for Doomguy, I'll be taking cues from Mad Max: Fury Road by having his actions speaks louder than words.**

 **EXTREMELY LOUDER**

 **Oh, and spoilers for the ending of the game… Yeah, I originally wanted to keep things ambiguous by having him forgetting whether he has experienced the story of the new game to the end or not. I decided that it's better if he did. I'm that hyped and impatient to do this.**

 **They said that Doom 4 took so long because the original draft didn't have that "Doom feel" to it. I'm not entirely sure what the Doom Feel is, but I do hope I channeled it in this fanfic.**

 **Anyway, as I said, spoilers for the game. So hurry the fuck up and buy the game so you can read this story.**

 **GET PSYCHED!**

* * *

 **DOOM: Knee-deep in the Dust**

 _They are rage, brutal, without mercy._

 _But you… You will be worse._

 _Rip and tear, until it is_ _ **done**_ _._

He awakened as the voice echoed in the darkness. The only light being the demonic emblem etched in front of him. It almost shaped like the letter D.

'Wait. This looks familiar.'

The man tried to move, and realized he couldn't because his arms were chained. He tried it with his legs, but there was no room to maneuver, for he felt only stony surfaces.

He was back in his sarcophagus.

'No… have I ever gotten out of this?'

The man squint his eyes, attempting to remember what has happened to him, but no dice. It was all a blur. He felt that he _had_ gotten out of his confinement before, but his mind came up with nothing.

Seconds later, he felt something all over his body, like something has coiled itself into his being. Then series of numbers began to pop up in front of him.

He realized that he was wearing a helmet, and he was looking at his Heads-Up Display. The numbers were from his health bar (it may sound like a video game, but it's a term he could think of to describe how much damage he has taken), and it indicates that he has 30 health points. From how it felt when he clenched his fists and touching his body, he was wearing gloves or gauntlet, and a suit of armor…

 _His_ suit of armor; the Praetor Suit.

However, he shook his head. He can ponder later when he gets out of the coffin.

Then, his surrounding began to quake. He felt that he was being lifted up somewhere. Someone was about to dig him out.

But who… or what?

 _ **DEMONS**_

One word was enough. He remembered what happened when they first invaded. He remembered how they ravaged his fellow warriors and hometown. He remembered the great battle he had fought against the fiends regardless of how small or big they were.

He remembered that they killed his pet rabbit Daisy. They will pay for that, and every death they have caused.

Then he remembered… he was all alone. Something or someone had destroyed everything he had known. Was it betrayal? Did they use a trump card?

'It doesn't matter know, I guess…'

He was all that remained of his destroyed world. Hell has conquered it long ago and there's no getting it back. All he could do was to Rip and Tear every single one of those demon fucks until he dies.

 _ **Rip and Tear**_

Those words seemed familiar to him. It felt right, somehow.

His thought process was interrupted when the sarcophagus jolted to a halt. He saw lights coming from the gaps of the coffin. Straining his ears, he heard… voices.

'People talking… not demons.'

He felt a bit relieved. At least they're not setting up explosives. Their sounds were muffled, but he could tell that some of them sounded feminine. A couple of them were men, but younger.

He heard arguing of a sort. Did they want to bury him back? Kill him?

'I don't think so…'

Gathering his might, he pulled the chains off of his right wrist, then his left wrist. Pulling the cuffs off, the man tried to push the sarcophagus cover up. It was heavier than he thought.

He then began to punch it. Again, and again, and again… until the gap to his left widened, letting the bright light into his tomb.

He slid the cover to the right, and with a grunt, it fell.

The man was surprised that the light came from a star… the sun.

'Not in Hell?' He thought, it has been forever since he felt the warmth of the sun entering his helmet. It was… comforting.

But he cannot relax just yet. The people who were talking are still around, and were most likely planning something to deal with him.

The man felt time slow down as he saw images from his HUD. It was his weapon wheel.

He remembered that he had collected various weapons to destroy the demons, but all he saw was his energy pistol.

He wondered where his other toys are, or when did he get this type of pistol. But for now, it is better than nothing.

Looking at the virtual image of the weapon, in milliseconds the pistol appeared on his right hand. Despite for being entrapped for who knows how long, the man had incredible stamina. Enough to pull himself out of the sarcophagus.

As he rolled away from it, he saw that he was on some sort of stony altar in the middle of a green forest. Planting one of his feet on the ground, the armored man crouched and aimed his pistol at a group of eight.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago…_

"Guys, that thing's circling back… what are we gonna do?" Jaune Arc pointed his finger to the skies, the giant Nevermore Grimm looming closer to the group.

Weiss Schnee turned to the blond boy and said, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Said objective were artifacts in the shape of chess pieces. Located in the middle of the forest and were set on a lone alter. Each pieces placed in different spots.

"She's right." Said Ruby Rose, "Our mission is to get the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss looked at the younger girl with a smile, which she returned with a nod. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live… that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune Arc agreed. Then, he and Ruby walked to the altar to grab the artifact of their choice. Ruby decided to take the knight, and Jaune the rook, both white in color.

But as the boy was about to grab the piece, his foot stepped in a peculiar slab of stone; it has an odd looking rune etched onto it, its formerly red color faded away due to time. His foot pushed the slab underground.

Jaune stepped back with a cry, "Whoa! What just happened?"

Weiss couldn't help but to put her palm to her face, "Ugh. What did you do this time?"

"I don't know! I was about to get the knight piece when—"

"I can _see_ that." She retorted. Fantastic. She will have to deal with his antics for three whole years. Being chased by giant Grimms, dealing with a overconfident girl who's two years younger than her… can this get any worse?

Oh, these eight will get one HELL of an initiation.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed at the boy. Sure, he may be cute, but he could be such a klutz. She didn't mind. However, the red haired champion noticed that some sort of red energy field conjuring in the middle of the altar. "Everyone… what is that?" she pointed to said anomaly.

Ruby and Jaune turned around; the floor on the altar was shaking where the energy field appeared. The floor slowly opened to reveal a gap that's getting wider.

"Uh… I think we should get away." Jaune told Ruby, grabbing the white rook piece while at it.

"I agree." She replied. Both of them moved to their new friends (and sister in Ruby's case) as something came out of the floor.

Then, a burst of energy flowed out. Its force created a strong gust of wind that almost knocked the teenagers down.

Well, knocked one down, anyway. Jaune fell on his ass to the sudden gust. Pyrrha immediately went to his rescue by pulling him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked the blond.

"Oww… I'm fine, thanks Pyrrha." He replied with a smile. If Jaune wasn't paying attention to what's happening on the altar, he would've had noticed her slightly blushing cheeks.

As he got up, the others notice something coming out of the opening. It was rectangular and stony. Etched into the object were numerous glowing scratches. The energy began to fade away as the object finally came out.

The eight stood agape. Were they to remember that they have a couple of enormous Grimms after them; they'd notice that both of them did not approach the future hunters and huntresses. The Nevermore was flapping its massive wings, hovering away from them. While the Deathstalker stopped struggling to get its stinger tail out of the mini-iceberg it's stuck in.

Whatever the object was, it made them _afraid._

"Is… is that a coffin?" Ruby asked, looking at her sister, Yang Xiao-Long, and the others.

Blake Belladonna was the one who answered, "Actually, it's a sarcophagus. Coffins are usually made out of wood. This one is made out of stone."

"Well, whatever it is," Jaune added, "It's not normal. I mean, look at those scratches…"

Lie Ren took a few steps towards the sarcophagus, his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie holding his hand in fear. "Ren… I don't think you should come closer to that thing."

It's a rare situation where Nora was the one who tried to stop Ren. That's how scared she is.

"Nora, it's okay. I'm not going to touch it or anything… but those scratches." He pointed out, "I think they resemble letters… rune letters. I don't know what the symbol on the cover means, but it could be the emblem belonging to the inhabitant."

As anxious as they were, the others began to walk closer to it. Most of them had no idea what runes are, but they know words when they see one. And whatever it is etched on the sarcophagus, it's not using any known languages on Remnant.

"Um, guys… I don't know if you play video games," Jaune said, "But I know demonic runes when I see one."

Weiss scoffed. "Demonic? Really, Jaune?"

"I'm serious! Look, those letters are glowing red, and it even has pentagrams here and there! I know that thing anywhere; I've seen them from in my games and they're _always_ bad news… Oh, man. Did I just summon an ancient demon or something? I'm too young to sell my soul…"

"Now, Jaune." Pyrrha assured, "I'm sure nothing terrible will happen to you. You're too kind to have your soul taken."

With a laugh, the boy replied, "Heh… Thanks Pyrrha. So what do we do? I don't think this is part of the initiation."

"Obviously not." Yang said. "This is waaaaay to elaborate for a prank. And if it was, wouldn't the teachers have checked this place before they send students in for initiations?"

Again, the eight stood in silence. Contemplating on what to do.

"You know, as much as I want to know what's really inside," Ruby began, "But as I said before; our objective is to take an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. We all got ours, and all we need to do is to get out of here."

One by one, they nodded in agreement. But before they could turn around, they heard something coming from the sarcophagus.

Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle form, and aimed at the stone coffin. Ren did the same with his Stormflower twin machine pistols, followed by Nora who shifted Magnhild into its grenade launcher form. Jaune was last, clumsily unsheathing Crocea Mors out of its shield-sheath, before unfolding the latter into its shield form.

Yang aimed her Ember Celica shot gauntlets at the sarcophagus. Blake pointed Gambol Shroud at it as well, the chain scythe in its pistol form. Weiss gripped Myrtenaster as the dust rapier's dust chambers revolved into the red one. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into its rifle form, loading a bullet to the chamber of the sniper scythe.

Their hearts pounding, the eight waited to see if the sarcophagus really did make the noise.

"Holy crap, something's _alive_ in there." Jaune whispered.

And it did. The sound of chains being snapped could be heard from within, followed by another snap. Then, they saw its cover budged slightly. Suddenly, whoever or whatever that is within it began to punch its way through.

The teenagers slowly backed up, not taking their eyes off of the sarcophagus as the puncher hit harder.

Ren noticed that its cover was slightly ajar to his left. He saw something green inside it. Then, a green, armored hand reached out and slid the cover to its right, which fell with a loud thud.

Their heartbeats pounded their chests furiously. Each of them—even Jaune despite his cluelessness—knew the risks when they attended Beacon Academy. Being a hunter is a dangerous lifestyle, and they will face all sorts of problems.

A demonic sarcophagus containing something alive was _not_ what they had in mind.

Suddenly, its green inhabitant rolled out of the sarcophagus. The armored being dropped to the teens' right, before planting a foot down, crouched down, and aimed something at them. It was a pistol, but from how the weapon shifted a bit when he aimed, it has glowing blue parts in it, so perhaps it was an energy pistol.

Ruby looked at the being, and knew that whoever was wearing it was a soldier, maybe a marine. She noticed how scarred and worn the armor was, noticing a peculiar mark on the top left of the armored being's helmet. It was the same red emblem on the cover. One side of her can't help to think how cool this person looked and his pistol as well. Despite it not having any other forms, she can see that it's a fascinating weapon.

Both he and the young hunters kept their distance as they pointed their weapons at each other.

* * *

The marine crouched still as the people in front of him stood their ground and aimed their weapons. From the looks of it, their designs were something he had never seen before, with exception for the one using the sword and shield.

His vision was blurry; it had been so long since he had seen actual sunlight that his eyes had a hard time readjusting to such normalcy. He slowly stood up, not letting the group out of his sights. A few seconds later, he could see a bit clearer. A gold/red woman aiming a rifle, a man in green with dual machine pistols, a woman wielding a grenade launcher, the blond with the sword and shield, a red hooded sniper, a white dressed rapier wielder, a black clad pistol user, and a woman aiming her yellow gauntlets at him.

Something about them felt off. He squinted his eyes and noticed—

"Hello? Can you understand what I'm saying?"

The one with the red hood asked him a question. The marine then realized how young she looked… how young they _all_ looked.

'They are… kids?'

Annihilating demons for what felt like centuries may have dulled him to certain things, but somewhere deep within him, he still remembered the innocence of the far past. The innocence of youth.

'No.' he thought to himself. 'No children shall come to harm.' It was one of the oaths he had taken alongside his brothers in arms in the distant past. He may have failed his home then, but now…

Years of combat may have dulled many things within him, but this moment of calmness cleared his mind.

The marine slacked his shoulders as he slowly pointed his pistol to the ground. He then stood straight as the young ones holstered their weapons away.

He knows that they are uncomfortable as he gazed at each of them from his helmet. From the outside, the visor obscured others so they wouldn't know what his expression would be.

The armored one set his gaze at the youngest of the eight. The hooded girl had a glint of fear in her silver eyes, but he can also sense her courage.

"Um… do you speak Valean?"

"Ruby, what are you doing?" the blond boy whispered. Fighting the forces of hell had sharpened his senses, so his attempt to hide his intention was for naught. And what is this Valean? The name of the country he's in?

"Jaune," she replied, "Whoever this person is, he or she is probably confused at where they're at right now."

"He just busted out of his sarcophagus. For all we know, this guy is a zombie or something."

"He doesn't smell rotten."

"Not with that armor on, he's not."

As they continue their whispered banter, he felt something he hadn't felt in ages; amusement.

'Perhaps… this means something.' The marine thought. Fighting is all he knew, yet the girl named Ruby had brought back something to him. His feelings.

However, the other six weren't too amused. The blond girl looked back-and-forth between the hooded girl and himself with a wary look. The armored girl in gold/red may have put away her firearm, but she took out her shield. The girl with the grenade launch—wait, it changed into a hammer. How did it do that? The marine always wanted something that can create explosions when he hit something, but in all his travels, he had never seen a weapon like that.

The girl with the hammer felt his gaze, and looked at him curiously. She noticed that when she moved her weapon, his gaze seemed to follow it.

"Ooooh, do you like my weapon?"

It was a simple question. The armored one gave a simple answer; a couple of nods.

With a grin, the girl stepped forward, "My name is Nora Valkyrie, and this here is my Magnhild!" she shouted, "There are many types of weapons in this world, but this one is mine!"

Nora twirled her hammer as if it was a baton. In a blink of an eye, she shifted it from its hammer form to its grenade launcher form. Then, she switched it back again.

It was one of the most amazing things the marine had ever seen.

"If you're wondering, it's yes; it can make things go boom even in hammer form."

To the surprise to the teens, he gasped. Sort of, the helmet obscured his voice as well. But they can tell how impressed he was.

"Oh, you think that's impressive?" The blond girl asked rhetorically, "Check out Ember Celica here!"

She raised her gauntlets, and he noticed something about them; there are shotgun shells inside them!

Noticing that he was also impressed by her weapon, she introduced herself, "Name's Yang Xiao-Long, and as you can see," she moved her forearms so he could get a better look, "When I punch things, anything will go boom, too."

He gasped as well, albeit a bit quicker.

Speaking of quick, the girl in white began to yell, "What are you two _doing_?! Don't you remember that we're in the middle of our initiation and are currently being chased by _two_ giant Grimms?!"

Fan-fucking-tastic. She was one of _those_ people…

"And you!" she pointed at the marine, "I am glad that you are smart enough to recognize that we're not a threat, but that doesn't mean the same thing goes to you! Who are you and where did you come from?"

As she was beginning to spout more questions, he tuned out most of them. The marine wondered if he should pay attention to her, but when she said two Grimms, he searched the horizon behind them.

A few meters in front of him, was a giant black scorpion creature with skull-white carapaces and "face masks", its stinger tail stuck inside a miniature iceberg. How can one appear in a forest? And why isn't it trying to break free?

A squawk drew his attention skywards. A giant crow-like bird, also with a skull-white "face mask", was circling above them. However, it kept its distance.

He knew monsters when he sees one. And whatever world he woke up in, seems to have pest problems as well.

"Weiss, is he even listening to you?" the girl with the black hair bow asked rhetorically.

Weiss—the girl in white—turned around to her, before noticing that the marine wasn't even looking at her. "The nerve!" she exclaimed.

Before anybody could continue, he raised his left hand. Now he has their attention. Clearing his throat, he pointed a finger at the hooded girl.

It has been a long, _long_ time since he has last spoken a word. Considering what he has been doing, it's natural that he needed to get used to using his mouth to communicate again.

"Full name." It was short and straight to the point.

The teenagers—now know that the armored being is an adult man—widened their eyes. So he _can_ talk. But judging from how hoarse his voice was, it appears that he hasn't talked since… whenever he was before being entombed.

"Um… I'm Ruby Rose." She said sheepishly. It seems that she too have trouble communicating.

He then pointed his finger to the blond boy, Frantically, he introduced himself, "My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet… ladies love it."

"Again, do they really?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Whatever answers Jaune had, the marine moved on to the girl in black. "Blake Belladonna." She answered; he noticed that her bow is twitching. Whether it's the wind or something else, he didn't care.

He looked at the blond girl, trying to say her name. "Yang… Xiao… Long?" The girl nodded, a wide smile forming.

The marine merely looked at the girl in white in front of him. Or to be more precise, below him due to how he towers over them all. Her face was frowning with contempt. After a few seconds of staring, she sighed and introduced herself. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

He replied with a nod. Next, he looked at the girl with the hammer. "Nora… Val... kyrie?"

The girl smiled and saluted, "Yessirree!"

Responding with an amused grunt, he pointed at the boy in green. "Lie Ren." From the way he said it, apparently he's also a man of few words. At least the boy was able to talk normally.

Finally, he set his finger on the redhead. "I am Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced with a bow.

 _A fucking bow._ Who does that these days?

He shrugged internally, responded to the girl with a nod. Despite how archaic she looked and acted, at least he found _someone_ who seems polite.

Then, he cleared his throat again, asking one more thing, "Not soldiers. Why carry weapons?"

The teenagers looked at each other with confusion, and then Weiss answered, "No, we're not. We carry weapons because we are training to become hunters and huntresses."

Cocking his head to the side, Weiss took it as a sign that he didn't know what she's talking about. "This world has monsters called Grimm. There are more variations than just those two," she pointed at the Deathstalker and Nevermore. The heiress noticed that neither beast made any attempt to approach; the avian Grimm hovered a good distance away from the group, and the arachnid Grimm did not move at all—not even trying to remove itself from the iceberg she incased it with.

She decided to worry about that later as she continued, "Anyway, they've been around for centuries. But humanity fought back. So far, the world had kept them at bay as more hunters and huntresses slay them. I don't know if we could ever eradicate them, but in this age, there are academies in various kingdoms that can teach and train people that want to be a hunter. Right now, we're in the middle of our initiation. We were about to get back to the academy when…" she glared at Jaune, who smiled sheepishly, " _someone_ activated a panel from the altar… which brought you to the land of the living."

The marine nodded. So this world has kingdoms instead of presidency. He reminded himself to read up more about this world—no matter how boring he thinks it would be—if he were to survive in it.

"Soooo do you have a name?"

Ruby was the one who asked. It was a simple question, but with a difficult answer.

'My name… what was it?'

It doesn't help that he has still trouble speaking. Otherwise he'd answer her that he doesn't remember his own name.

Unfortunately, he never got a chance to answer, because he heard a howl coming from behind him. Followed by some familiar sounding growls.

"Guys… what are those things?" Jaune asked, his voice shaking in fear and confusion.

"Beowulf packs…" Blake answered, readying her weapon, "And something else."

He turned around as the young ones readied their weapons. What he saw made his blood boil.

It wasn't the werewolf-like creatures, but the ones _behind_ them. He counted their. 'Fifteen runts… a platoon. Big ones… three.'

The Beowulves—as Blake called them—was snarling at the group. But they gave way to the smaller brown creatures and the three gray larger creatures.

"Are these new kinds of Grimm?" Pyrrha questioned, "I don't think I've seen them from the books."

"Demons."

The teenagers looked at the marine, left fist shaking as he looked at the demons.

"Wait, hold on." Yang said, "Are you serious—"

He turned to his right. She could _feel_ the anger from his eyes. "Whoa, okay. I guess you are."

Jaune did his best to not panic. Fighting Grimm is one thing, but nobody ever said that he's going to slay demons. 'Keep it together, Jaune… this isn't like those games where you hunt demons and save the princesses.' He thought to himself, 'The movies keep showing that to get rid of them, we need prayers and stuff. But I don't know the methods.'

"Guys, I doubt we can pray them away." The blond told the others, "What do we do?"

"Kill them all." The man in green cracked his knuckles as he answered Jaune. Turning around, he ordered to teenagers, "You run. Find safe place."

Yang intervened, "Whoa, hold on there. You're going to take them all on by yourself?" and that question was replied with a nod, "Well, I don't know how serious you are, but no huntsman fights alone."

"No." he retorted, "Too dangerous. I kill them myself."

He wanted to warn them that whatever these Grimms are, they are leagues below the demons. He wanted to assure them that he has been fighting the fiends of Hell for years, so they don't need to worry. He wanted to shoo them away so he could protect them better.

The frustration of his incapability to properly communicate angers him even more.

" **The Doom Slayer is loose! Kill him! We must kill him!** "

Much to their surprise—including the armored man—one of the smaller demons talked.

'They had _never_ talked before.' He thought to himself, 'Why now?'

His thought process was interrupted when he heard chanting; the demons are chanting to kill him.

" **Kill the Doom Slayer! Eradicate his existence!** "

Now, the teenagers couldn't help but let fear into their hearts as the chant grew louder, and the large gray trio roared alongside the Beowulf pack. The smaller demons then curled one of their hands, a ball of energy slowly gathered onto their palms. Then, they threw the energy balls in succession. They were approaching fast.

"Take cover!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the altar. The teenagers ran towards it as the volley of projectiles landed on where they once stood, each hiding behind the pillars.

"Okay, this is officially the worst initiation ever!" Jaune cried out, "Let's get out of here!"

"We'd love to, Jaune," said Blake, "but the fact that there are two giant Grimms, a pack of Beowulves, and those… demons on our backs, I think running away is not an option!"

"Wait a minute!" Ruby cried, "Where did that soldier guy go?"

She got her answer when she heard cries of pain coming from the direction of the Beowulf pack. With body parts flying everywhere.

"Whoa."

* * *

( **Play Doom BGM: At Doom's Gate; any version you want—preferably the 2016 one** )

The marine… no, the Doom Slayer, charged forth into battle.

He shot one of the Beowulves with a charged shot form his pistol. The beast stunned, the Slayer saw that it glow blue for a bit. As he approached the creature, the blue glow turned orange.

Time for a Glory Kill.

He grabbed its lower jaw, and with ease, the Slayer tore it off. He proceeded to punch its head with his left fist.

Then, blue orbs emerged from its carcass. They quickly got absorbed into his armor. The health bar on his HUD indicates that he has now 50 life points.

'Works on them too, eh?' he asked rhetorically. With a grin, he aimed at an imp and shot it down with a few rounds. Both Beowulves and imps charged right at the Slayer. Fortunately, his supernatural agility made it easier for the Slayer to dodge their melee attacks and the imps' fireballs.

He grabbed one of the imps and threw it right into a group of beowulves. One of the Grimm managed to get close and clawed him, but the Slayer retaliated by firing a few rounds into its skull.

Hearing an imp's growl, he turned around—a left fist extended—and hit the demon on its head. Seeing its glow, he Killed it Gloriously by shoving his entire right arm into its chest cavity. He felt something that resembled a heart in his palm. He squeezed it until it pops, and pulled his arm out of the demon as it lies motionless.

Wiping the gore off of his gauntlet, he continued his onslaught as the number of imps dwindled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Ruby and the others…_

"Oh, man… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Cool it, Vomit Boy. Now's not the time; I'm trying to enjoy this!"

The two blonds commented as they witnessed the armored man literally ripping and tearing the demons and beowulves with ease. With the occasion firing of his pistol rounds into them.

Pyrrha observed the man carefully. They had called him the Doom Slayer. The sarcophagus behind them had scratches that weren't just runic letters; she deduced that he was _trapped_ inside of it by the demons, and they were guarding his… tomb. How it happened, she and nobody else will ever know.

What she knew from his actions was that he's a ferocious warrior. Most likely a berserker. But the champion saw hints of cunning in his attacks; dodging their bites and claw swipes with ease. And his speed! She had her share of opponents, but never had they display such swiftness the Doom Slayer had.

'He is a dangerous one. But I sincerely hope that he will choose to fight with us...'

One by one, the beowulves and the smaller demons fell. The Doom Slayer threw them into a small pile of them. He stood on top of it as he finished off the remaining forces. One Beowulf managed to grab his left arm, but a couple of shots from his pistol followed by a swift kick threw the Grimm away.

Then, one of the Beowulves turned around, and saw the would-be hunters hiding in the altar.

It howled, signaling its brethren that they have new targets.

"They've seen us!" Weiss shouted.

"Stand your ground!" Ruby ordered, "We can't leave him behind!"

Yang retorted, "Didn't you say there's no point in fighting these things? Not saying that I'm not eager for another fight, but…"

"That was before we stumbled on… on that guy!" Ruby countered, a finger pointing at the Doom Slayer.

The older sister of Ruby put her fingers on her chin, before snapping it, "You know what, let's just call him Doomguy!"

Blake rolled her eyes, "That sounds ridiculous, but I can't help but think it fits, since those… demons called him Doom Slayer."

"In any way," Ruby continued, pulling out Crescent Rose from her back and shifted it into its scythe form, "We have to hold the line. I don't want to leave, er, Doomguy here all alone. That's not right!"

Some of them were conflicted by her orders. But they all know that it won't feel right to them if they had just left the Doom Slayer.

They draw their respective weapons as the pack come closer. Fortunately, the Doom Slayer had cut down their numbers to a sizable bunch; the teens can handle them.

It was at that moment when Ruby saw the Slayer being thrown away by one of the large, gray demons. She wanted to use her semblance to leap to his aid, but she's needed more with her friends and sister.

* * *

The Hell Knight and Imps… it was baffling that they can reach this world.

Did whatever powers that be that brought him into this world had made a way for them to follow? Will there be more demons about to invade this world? Will Vale and the other three kingdoms be consumed by the Forces of Hell, like how it happened to his old home?

'No… Not again. _Never_ again!'

Doom Slayer stumbled for a bit as he got to his feet. The Hell Knights were tough sons of bitches, and even though his pistol had inflicted damage in certain parts, it's not enough. He needed a weapon—a _proper_ weapon—in order to deal with these three. But all he saw were corpses and grass fields.

He needed a better gun. A big gun… a _big fucking gun._

 _ **Slayer, Slayer… it's been a long time.**_

Doom Slayer looked around for the source of the voice. Checking his helmet, he noticed that it was turned off. Turning it on, all he heard was static. Still, the voice sounded familiar… he had few friends before Hell invaded his home, and none whatsoever since.

 _ **We shall meet again in due time… but right now I believe you need a pick-me-up.**_

He heard a noise coming from his right. The familiar red color of Hell's energy was transporting something near the mountain of Beowulf and Imp corpses (the former slowly fading away). A Hell Knight was about to pounce. He ran and took a few potshots as he made his way to the conjuring energy. Two more followed, but he rolled out of their way as he reached his destination.

As the energy peaked, he averted his eyes from the brightness… and saw a familiar weapon.

It was a combat shotgun, surrounded by grenades. The firearm had both attachments for the Charged Burst and Explosive Shot mods next to it. To its right was a pair of metallic boots, except it doesn't cover the topside and they have thrusters on the calves. They were the Delta V Jump Boots. Behind them was a circular object that has a blue holographic cross in the middle. Its outer area made it look like the letter X. Below it was a large piece of armor that was glowing green. These were the Mega Health and an Armor Pack.

 _ **I thought that gathering all those upgrades and mods of yours**_ **again** _ **would be a waste of time. So I ought to do you a favor and have them all right here. Don't worry, you'll find your other toys when the time comes. For now, just take these and you're all set, Slayer.**_

The Doom Slayer wondered what he was talking about. 'He said 'Again'… I must have gotten out of that sarcophagus sometime ago, but _when_?'

He shook his head, 'No. No time for that. Three demons to go.' He thought as he looked at the teenagers engaging the Grimms. 'Then I help them.'

In an instant—as if the items got absorbed into his armor—he had acquired the Combat Shotgun and its mods; his health bar indicates that it's in 200% capacity, the armor piece also gave him 200 points on the bar, and his shotgun has… 60 shells?

 _ **You've upgraded your suit with the Argent Energy to make you stronger, remember? That includes more bullets. Don't worry; they won't blow up in your face unless you do it yourself. As I said, you will find them in due time—maybe after you get out of here with those young mortals and follow them to wherever they're going.**_

A part of his mind wondered what other 'gifts' he will get later on. As if hearing his thought, the voice replied.

 _ **You**_ **will** _ **get them, Slayer. Think of it like one of those video games the mortals created. You want better stuffs? Progress further into the story to get them. Explore every nook and cranny of a level if you have to. Fortunately for you, you have progressed a bloody lot in your last adventure… I'm just saving your progress by giving back your achievements. Well, some of them, anyway. Wouldn't be fun if you get**_ **everything** _ **from the beginning, wouldn't it?**_

The Slayer couldn't help but agree. He always loved a challenge.

Cocking a shell into the chamber, he turned around and fired away. The pellets tore the belly of a Hell Knight, but not enough to finish it. He aimed at its leg, and pulled the trigger. Now on its knees, he approached the demon and punched its jaw with his right fist.

He hit so hard its jaw was torn apart. Before it could get the chance to comprehend his injury, the Doom Slayer jammed the fingers of his left hand into the base of its neck. Using all his might, he yanked hard to his right. The Hell Knight's head flew away from its body.

In quick succession, the Slayer inserted the Charged Burst mod onto the shotgun. He aimed at the second Hell Knight as the three lights from the mod blinked one by one. When the topmost light lit, he let loose burst shot, hitting its chest in an instant. He decided to finish it off with a normal shot to its skull, obliterating it.

Finally, as the final Knight roared furiously, the Slayer removed the shotgun's entire front half, and inserted a front half with the Explosive Shot mod. He fired three shots at the demon, each hitting a leg and its torso. Roaring in pain, the Knight prepared to pounce.

It would be its last mistake. Gripping the shotgun's pump loader, he waited for the demon to be airborne.

The Hell Knight leaped skywards, a clawed hand prepared to attack. The Doom Slayer retaliated by firing the Explosive Shot. The enlarged projectile flew in an arc, heading straight into the Knight.

As the shot connected to the demon, the projectile combust. The large explosion was strong enough to create a hole where its chest used to be. The Hell Knight fell flat on its face as gravity did its job.

( **End BGM** )

The Slayer took a few calming breaths. It is done; he had added more blood into his hands.

'Wait.' He began, 'The voice said something about my last adventure… when—'

Then images of said adventure flashed before him. Him awakening from his slumber from his sarcophagus, regaining his Praetor Suit, the UAC fucking things up in their facility…

* * *

" _I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice._ "

 _REROUTING TETHER COORDINATES COMPLETE_

" _Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again…_ "

* * *

'Samuel Hayden… Not the villain my fucking ass, _you're_ the villain in _my_ story. One way or another I am going to find that robotic fuckhead and shove the Crucible up his metallic ass!'

 _ **Calm yourself, Slayer.**_

'He betrayed me!'

 _ **Indeed he did… but there's no point getting furious over it. I may not have much power beyond providing you with your toys, but I know for sure that you**_ **will** _ **face that man again.**_

'How would you know… I was tethered away, but was inside the coffin. Are you responsible for sending me here?!'

 _ **No, I'm not. Do remember that**_ **I** _ **betrayed my kind to join your side. Why would I betray you, knowing what you are capable of, Slayer? I am no fool. Plus, I just found you a few moments ago.  
**_

Then, something clicked within the Doom Slayer's mind. A memory from his time in Hell. Centuries of battle, immeasurable amount of demon corpses he had created. Out of all the chaos, there was only _one_ good thing that happened.

A lone demon, doing something extremely intelligent; he did _not_ fuck with him, and joined his side. He read a codex entry mentioning a Betrayer amongst the demons. The voice belonged to him.

 _ **I also made that Praetor Suit of yours. So in a way, you owe me. Do not be angered; it will be beneficial to your cause against the slaves of Doom.**_

The Slayer remembered something else, 'Wait. You talk. The demons here did too. Why?'

 _ **Oh, we could always talk. Most of us just don't bother to do so when we're killing. You must've read those Slayer Testaments the others had planted in Hell. And don't you remember me begging for my life as I was trying to join your side?**_

He paused, and then replied by shaking his head.

 _ **Eh, I guess it's for the best; that was pretty embarrassing. Anyway, you must be wondering how I'd find you in this world, and how I can talk with you like this, and whether we'll meet or now… but I believe you have people waiting for you right now.**_

Blinking, he realized that he has forgotten about the eight youth he just met. When he turned, he sighed in relief that they were a few meters away from him. For some reason, despite leaving the bodies of those Beowulf grimms, they had nary a scratch on them. 'Either they're weaker than I thought, or the people of this world is stronger than I think.

The hooded girl, Ruby, slouched her head with her mouth agape. The Slayer walked to them when the girl squealed in excitement.

" **THAT WAS AWESOME~!** " she cried out, "How did that shotgun worked? How could you change its form so quickly? How could you be so strong to be able to rip those things apart? How how _how?!_ "

The Doom Slayer was overtaken by how excitable she was. But deep inside, he was overjoyed; another lover of weapons!

"Alright, alright, tone it down a bit, little sister." Yang said, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

'Sister? Looked different… half-siblings?' The Slayer wondered.

Ruby apologized, which he accepted with a wave of his hand. Yang approached the Slayer, "Sorry about that, my little sister can be quite the fangirl when it comes to weapons." She began to check out his weapon, "Gotta say, it does look impressive, but not as cool as mine." She grinned at him while brandishing her shot gauntlets; the Doom Slayer could sense her joking tone.

He responded by putting his hands on his hips, looking at the girl in faux disgust.

Yang laughed at his posture, "Oh, I'm just kidding, Doomguy. No need to pout."

That made him flinched a bit. "Doomguy?" he asked.

Ruby elbowed her sister, "Yang! Sorry, but… since you haven't told us your name, she came up with that nickname. At least it sounds nicer than Doom Slayer?" she reasoned with a sheepish shrug.

For a moment, the Slayer looked away. He knew that he should've told them his name.

'But… I can't remember.'

 _ **Come now, Slayer. I never realized you could experience an existential crisis. I may not know it, but whatever your true name is, you better make sure you told it to the right people. You know how some demons are powerful enough to control you by using your true name…**_

The armored man contemplated the Betrayer's words. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the Great Lords of Hell had taught their followers the power to manipulate mortals and weak-minded people.

He was neither of them, in a way.

'Still… a better name than any.'

The Doom Slayer looked down, Yang and Ruby looking at him worryingly. The older sister scratched her head, "Hey, look. I'm sorry if you don't like the name. We could—"

"No."

Again, one word was enough to get their attention.

"It's fine." The Slayer continued, "I like it."

The blond brawler pumped her fist and grinned, "Hah! I told you he'd like it! Welcome to Remnant, Doomguy!"

The Doom Slayer… no, Doomguy felt something from his heart. A sense that he hasn't felt ever since his never ending battle against Hell.

Relief.

 _ **Huh. They say that changing your name will also change something within you. Guess it's sort of true, huh?  
**_

Doomguy internally nodded at the Betrayer's commentary.

Blake chimed in, "By the way… do those demons have names?"

Looking at the girl in black, he titled his head, she elaborated, "I mean, every Grimm has their names. Surely those things have one too… unless you don't know and named them yourself?"

He looked aside, remembering the names of the demons. 'No harm in telling.' He figured. So he did, "Small ones… Imps. Big ones… Hell Knights."

Blake stroked her chin, "I see… appropriate, I suppose. The smaller ones _do_ remind me of imps. The large brutes, too. Nothing knightly about them, but the name match their size."

"Well, speaking of names," Ruby interrupted, "can you tell us yours?"

Doomguy lowered his head for a moment, before raising it with an answer, "Don't remember."

Short, simple, and honest.

"Oh, okay… I'm sorry that you can't remember your name." the young girl expressed, her face shown her honest feelings.

Then, he did something nobody expected, not even he himself knew why he did it.

Doomguy raised his right hand, and planted it on top of her head, petting it.

He widened his eyes, 'What am I doing?' he questioned himself, but as his hand gently petted the girl, Ruby didn't seem to object. In fact, the action cheered her up, indicated by the cute smile she gave him.

It was at that moment when Doomguy experienced something that should be common, but became alien to him during his lifetime.

Compassion.

 _ **By the Nine Circles... and here I thought your only emotions are anger and rage. It seems this little mortal has something inside of her that made you tick.**_

Removing his hand, Doomguy sighed. Not because of the sudden action that he did, but at what the Betrayer said; he was calming himself down—a feat even he had forgotten.

 _ **Come on, now. I don't plan to do anything to her, honest. I may be a demon, but believe it or not, some of us have standards. Messing with juvenile mortals doesn't interest me at all, and I only deal with weapons and armors. Speaking of which, I'm glad that the suit's function for putting multiple weapons into that realm still works. I wonder if any of them would realize it…**_

Just as the Betrayer hoped, Weiss Schnee took notice of the newly dubbed Doomguy. Something was missing, and it was his weapons. "Hey, hold on… where is your pistol? And didn't I hear shotgun blasts a few minutes ago? I don't see them on your armor. And what's with those boots?"

 _ **Oooh, this is going to be funny.**_

'For once, I agree.'

Doomguy answered by holding out his right hand… and then in a blink of an eye, his pistol was there.

"W-what?! When did it—"

Before Weiss could finish, he pulled his hand back. The pistol disappeared, and when he raised it again, the shotgun replaced it.

Nora was gaping in awe, Ren too, albeit his mouth wasn't as wide as hers. Jaune scratched his eyes in disbelief, and Pyrrha gasped, putting her hands close to her mouth.

Inside his helmet, Doomguy didn't realize that he was _smiling._ He continued his demonstration as the teens looked on in confusion. He detached the Explosive Shot mod of the shotgun, putting it behind him… yet none of them saw what happened but it was suddenly replaced by another front half with the Charge Burst mod attached.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby slowly said. "You can do magic tricks!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss interrupted, "It's obviously his semblance!"

Doomguy didn't know what a semblance was, but if that meant superpower or something, he'd take it. He flipped his shotgun skywards, but before any of them could see it fly, it was already gone. He was holding his pistol again.

"Alright, that's it." Yang said, "That's the coolest trick I've ever seen."

"But it's improbable!" Weiss shouted, "I read that some semblances leave a trace, but what he did… there's none whatsoever! And those pouches on your waist couldn't possibly hold them in... How are you doing this?!"

He answered her with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

After a slight pause, Doomguy repeated his answer; another shrug.

This infuriated Weiss, who was pinching the area between her eyes.

 _ **As amusing as this is, Slayer… you got company.**_

Just then, a horrible roar filled the area.

"What was that?!" Jaune cried out.

"Over there!" Blake shouted.

The group turned to the direction she pointed at. Doomguy could feel the vibration of its footsteps. There were many giants within Hell's ranks, whether they were as big as tanks or of titanic proportions. He recognized those footsteps anywhere. He responded by switching to his shotgun.

Ruby then asked, "Um… is it as big as the Hell Knights?"

"Bigger. Meaner. Stronger."

Yang cocked her shot gauntlets, "In other words, bad news."

She had no idea.

A green explosion blasted the surrounding trees, incinerating the area. From the smoke walked a goliath of a demon. Normally, the usual depiction of the devil in many cultures involves a red skinned being with satyr legs and big horns.

The Barons of Hell matched the description.

The teenagers stepped back a bit as its glowing green eyes glared at them. Now _that_ is an intimidating demon.

Jaws chattering, Jaune attempted to ask Doomguy "S-s-so… is that the boss of the demons?"

"No. More than one Baron. I sense just one. Never met actual boss."

They let out a sigh of relief, but they reminded themselves that they can't relax just yet.

"It may be just one," Pyrrha added, "but I do not think it is wise to engage it."

"True. You all run."

Ruby was flabbergasted, "W-what?! What about you?"

"I hold him off."

"Alone?!"

"Fought many. Killed many. Will be fine."

Before he could charge, he saw something else emerge from the forest. Followed by three others that looked similar to it.

Imagine a bull from Hell. Except these ones eat meat, aren't really mammals, have chitin plates on their front sides, a very big mouth… and are pink.

"Pinkies."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Not a very scary name."

"No names. I call them that."

"What can they do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Know what bulls are?" he answered with a question of his own. Seeing how they nodded, Doomguy continued, "Much worse. Eats meat. Tough armor up front. Attack their backs."

Now the stakes are higher. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate on taking them all on by himself. He knew their weak spots, knew the proper strategies to outmaneuver them.

But this time, he's not alone.

'Can't risk their safety. Have to get them far away.'

The Baron let out another roar. Then, something else answered the roar.

"Oh, crap!" Jaune shouted, "It's the Nevermore!"

Looking up behind them, Doomguy saw the giant bird Grimm approaching fast. It braked itself by flapping its wings forward… and sending its feathers like they were spears!

Doomguy switched the Charged Burst mod with the Explosive Shot mod, shoved the teens away, and used his jump boots to reach higher to the sky.

Time slowed down as he aimed his weapon to the direction of the feathers. He pulled the trigger, and the explosive round made its way to them. A few seconds later, it hit one of the feathers and exploded, the force threw off most of them away.

But not all. He saw more incoming.

'Not good… Must protect!'

He turned his head, the others were already getting out of the way, but one was falling behind.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

Turning back to the feathers, Doomguy saw that they will hit Jaune if he moved away… so he braced. Using his boots for a second jump, it did its job as he was now directly in the firing line of the feathers.

One. Two. Three. Four… Four feathers struck his being. Thankfully, his armor piece was still intact when he got it, so it took the brunt of the attack.

Ruby saw what happened, and cried out his name, "Doomguy!"

The Slayer fell down, but got up in milliseconds.

'Armor and health at one-fifty. A strong one.' He muttered internally.

Turning his head to where Ruby was, she suddenly disappeared, leaving rose petals. Seconds later, she was right in front of him.

It took everything within him to not accidentally punch her. He was never fond of teleporting demons, and those who were stupid enough to appear right in front of him usually eat lead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Wait, stupid question. Come on, we have to get out of here, and you're coming with us!"

Ruby tried to convince him, pulling his armored arm. Despite his weight, the girl desperately struggled to get him— _him_ of all people—to safety alongside her friends and half-sister.

'Nobody had cared this much for me before…'

 _ **The way I see it Slayer, as much as it pains me to say it… this isn't the right time to Rip and Tear.**_

Doomguy would very much prefer to bust their skulls open, but this little girl… she's persistent. "Please! I know you're strong, but we can't do anything in here. Not with that Nevermore flying around!"

'She's right. Never fought flyers before.'

 _ **Now that she mentioned it, I've never seen any demons that could properly fly. The Lost Souls just go about their ways at random, and the Cacodemons are oversized balloons that spits. And I've never seen you take on any flying demons before.**_

'And none of my current weapons can reach its height… give me the rocket launcher.'

 _ **Oh… were it so easy, Slayer.**_

'What?'

 _ **I did say I will help you… but there's a price for everything. See, it takes a lot out of me to transport your toys into this world, and I need to recharge myself for the day. Surely you understand.**_

He clenched his free hand in frustration.

 _ **Now, now. I have a few more in me to transport two more toys; one of which is a Great Communicator.**_

Doomguy widened his eyes. 'Where?'

 _ **I believe**_ **she** _ **could lead you to them.**_

Looking down, Ruby was panting. "Man… you're so heavy!"

Behind her, Yang was running to them, "Come on, what are we waiting for?!"

"Doomguy… he's not budging!"

Yang clicked her teeth, "Look, big guy. I know you probably want to rip and tear these things all you want, but we don't have time for that! So either you move or so help me—"

"Okay."

The blond stuttered, "W-what?"

"Changed my mind. Let's go." Doomguy then looked to Ruby, "Know where cliff is?"

"Um, yes! Can we please move?"

"Lead the way."

Personally, he would rather go and find the cliffs on his own. But the fact that he's in an unknown world and fate had given him "custody" to protect the eight teenagers stands.

 _ **The Doom Slayer, running away? The lads back home would never believe this! Then again, they'd probably attack me on sight, but still!**_

'Shut up. Merely tactical retreat.'

 _ **Hehehe… Whatever you say, Slayer.**_

As Doomguy, Ruby, and the others ran towards the direction of the Deathstalker, passing by it, Doomguy noticed that the Grimm was about to break the ice. He decided to be nice for once by shooting an Explosive Shot at it.

Behind the, the Baron of Hell roared. The Pinkies charged with incredible speed towards the group, the Baron followed and threw a couple of green fireballs at them. They might have missed, but the impact almost staggered the group.

Well, staggered one. This time, Jaune kept his footing as they entered the forest, but Blake tripped. Fortunately, Doomguy was right behind, pulling the back of her shirt, preventing her fall.

"Thanks!" she shouted, catching up with the others. Doomguy looked behind as he kept moving, 'Pinkies charge fast. Trees might slow them down. Baron could just burn them, but no matter. I must protect them.'

He turned to the teens, his supernatural speed helped him to catch up, but Doomguy kept his distance to cover their six.

The Forces of Hell has entered Remnant. But the legendary Doom Slayer is there to protect its denizens. He shall wreak havoc the Slaves of Doom, and he will Rip and Tear them apart until he feels done.

And he _never_ feels done killing demons.

* * *

 **Holy shit you guys.**

 **Almost 10,000 words, including my author's note, but will probably get to it or more when I edit this… DAMN.**

 **I'm still working on my other fanfics. Don't worry, you'll get them… sooner or later. Depends on what happened in my life—if I'm not inspired enough, then it will be slow. But rest assured that I still have plans for them.**

 **But as for this, until I bought the game, collect all the bits for the codex, find the weapon mods and see how the upgrades for the suit and guns worked, and the collectibles that allows me to view the models for everything for the details, chapter 2 may take a while.**

 **Don't bitch about spoilers; I've already warned you right at the beginning.**

 **I originally planned to cover the entire E8V1 of RWBY, but my gut tells me that this is the right time to finish the chapter. Besides, as much as I enjoy writing long ass chapters, even I get tired.**

 **If you know your Doom, and played the new game, you know in what order Doomguy will get his weapons. I think you can guess which two I'm referring to. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and the Betrayer _is_ in the game if you read the lore. As what kind of demon he is... what's the one demon that never appeared in the campaign, but only in another mode of the new game?**

 **His voice is inspired by the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. His behavior too, in a way.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, and Rejoice!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be finished 2 weeks ago or so, but I was so engrossed in writing that I forgot to check the batteries. You can guess what happened.**

 **It was the first time it happened to me, so I didn't knew what to do… long story short, I learned the hard way on how to lose all of your bookmarks. And passwords. And a lot of things on my internet history.**

 **I was so annoyed I hold on writing to remember what I lost there. All those important information… gone T_T**

 **Oh, well.**

 **Anyway, I just deleted the previous chapter, which wasn't really a chapter. Usernames TheFirstdremora and Meowfyre made a point; it's not really allowed to have a "chapter" like that, and I should've typed a warning that it's not. Guess "To the Joining" does sound like a chapter name.**

 **It's gone now, replaced by the real chapter 2. So nobody get their knickers in a twist, alright? The following below is my original author's note.**

* * *

 **I finished DOOM.**

 **…** **DAMN.**

 **I planned to simply go play the first levels and adjust how the story will go according to how I did the level… I didn't account that I'd be having a time of my life going RIP AND TEAR against the demons.**

 **I've collected all the Doomguy toys, so I can see the weapons, their mods, and characters in detail, and with the Rich Get Richer rune, I can easily pay attention to** ** _how_** **those mods worked without worrying about ammo. Did you know that when using the Explosive Shot mod for the combat shotgun, Doomguy pressed a button just in front of the pump-loader so he can fire an explosive shell? I didn't know it worked that way until I paid attention. As for the Charged Burst… the module has this little camera thing, so Doomguy aims, it detects his eye or face, and activates.**

 **But other weapons are difficult to examine. How does the Micro Missiles work? I see no trigger for it. And the Gauss Cannon's mods, like the Precision Bolt. The thing is carried like the Chaingun, so I don't know if he leaned down to aim since the scope doesn't reach that high, or something else. Speaking of the Chaingun, the Mobile Turret mod. I saw him pulling the grip he held on his left hand downwards, and… I dunno how it looked like.**

 **Then again, Doomguy is awesome enough to do the impossible. I can think of something. Exercise my imagination too, alongside my descriptive skills.**

 **So yeah, sometime later, I think I'm gonna rewrite chapter 1 just a bit to adjust to how things worked in the game. Not to mention that some Glory Kills could only be triggered if he's in Berserk Mode. Nothing major, just trying to stick with the "canon" of DOOM. Might take a while. This chapter, too.**

 **Air quoted because canon in Doom is basically nonexistent except certain things. Speaking of which, the lot of you have been giving me suggestions…**

 **The answer is no. I appreciate you guys giving me those, but this is** ** _my_** **story. And I will write however I wanted it. The "canon" of DOOM is ambiguous enough so** ** _anybody_** **can interpret them differently.**

 **He could be the same Doomguy from the first two Doom and Doom 64, or not. He could've had travelled multiple dimensions killing demons which makes all those fanmade mods canon—even the naughty ones—canon, or he could not. He could have the biggest raging hateboner against all demonkind with no other emotions, or he could be one smart fella behind the fury.**

 **That's the beauty of DOOM; interpret the man, the lore, and everything else anyway you want. They can be considered canon.**

 **At least, that's how Tumblr and TV Tropes explained it. I like their ideas, and rereading the codex entries, they do have a point.**

 **If you don't like how I do things, stop bitching it to me and write the story you want yourself. I'm sticking my guns with this story.**

 ** _HOWEVER!_** **If what you say make some actual sense to me, I will consider them. Otherwise, please keep them to yourself and** ** _write a story with that idea you have._**

 **Now, with everything in the game finished, I am tempted to try the multiplayer; I may be able to use the things there for this story; can't help but love the simplicity of the Burst Rifle. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Remnant, a few minutes after the Doom Slayer awakened…_

" **Unbelievable… after all this time,** ** _he_** **shows up in this realm of all places.** "

The source of the voice sat in a dark room, he was looking at a rupture in space/time that allowed him to view events happening in real time. Currently, he is watching the Doom Slayer making his way towards a clearing with the juvenile mortals.

" **And he just up and believed me that I don't have enough powers to send more of his toys…** "

To his right was an ancient chest, filled with the remaining weapons and equipment the Slayer has accumulated during his adventure in the planet Mars. How he could have had them in his possession is a story for another time…

" **I may have allied myself with him, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to make it easy on him… I doubt the Slayer would've liked that.** "

If his jaw and facial structure was shaped differently, he would've smirked as the Doom Slayer fired an explosive shot towards an oncoming Pinky. Its chitinous armor prevented it from falling, but it managed to disorient it enough to have its face smack into a tree.

However, there was more than just one on their tails.

" **Can't believe that a Baron of Hell was there, and all those other demons too. Hope it's just them and the lot he killed; I still prefer my peaceful exile in this world, and I rather have none of them sense me…** "

In reality, the voice belonged to a demon. After witnessing the defeat of an enormous demon known as The Titan at the hands of the Doom Slayer eons ago, this particular demon betrayed the Slaves of Doom to help the Doom Slayer on his quest to vanquish Hell itself. He did so by upgrading his old armor into what the Union Aerospace Corporation dubbed the Praetor Suit. He liked the name, " **Wished I had thought of that.** "

Rather than face punishment, the others understood why he did it for it he was simply doing the evil cause he was born to do. However, his name was stripped from all the records, and were henceforth mentioned him as "the wretch who shall not be named". He also doubted that he was welcomed anymore, so the demon simply left Hell. This traitor was one of the Prowler demons; creatures that resembled the Imps, but with few differences.

Like them, they stood upright, and have two arms, but longer. The Prowlers were more hunched, with rows of bony spikes protruding from their humps. Their skin color were purple, the claws on their forelimbs sharp enough to allow them to cling to any surfaces, and their skulls were the most unique; the indentations on their faces where the eyes should be were false. Instead, on their 'foreheads' were three eyeholes, all vertically aligned with the third eye always located on the right side of their faces.

True to their name, the Prowlers prefer to stalk their foes, and attack far beyond their reach. When they see their targets, they pounced with incredible speed, leaving behind trails of smoke. Once caught, your only salvation is a quick death as they slam your head into the wall.

However, the Prowlers were fairly weak in close quarters, and although they can easily dish out pain with their claws, they weren't as durable as the others.

For the purpose of this story, we shall refer to this Prowler Demon who sided with the Doom Slayer as Wretch, until the author can come up with a better name.

Unknown to the Slayer, he alone can easily access any information gathered within the suit of armor. Just after The Wretch gave the Doom Slayer his shotgun and jump boots back, he reviewed the data and learned.

" **Samuel Hayden… mortals never change. Oh, well; more for me to sucker into a deal.** "

He may side with the Doom Slayer, but the traitor was still a demon; prowling into the hearts of lesser mortals with words so they can gain powerful weapons and armors. Obviously, he did his dealings in his human—sometimes faunus—disguises, different forms each time he plan any deals. " **I do wonder if there will be another Great War on this planet; those were fun times… especially when the Slayer was there. I wonder if he remembered.** "

Speaking of fun, the demon's three eyes noticed that the Slayer and the mortals had come out of the forest.

" **Blimey, wish I had brought a drink before I sat here.** "

* * *

The Doom Slayer followed the teenagers into a large clearing, he noticed that he and they were between giant rows of ancient stone pillars. He examined the large ruins for a moment, before moving on.

He turned around, seeing that the demons and Deathstalker haven't reached them yet, he continued to follow the teens. They then made their ways into the pillars, taking cover as the giant Nevermore perched on an equally giant ancient temple ruin hanging in the chasm.

Jaune hugged the walls as Pyrrha aimed Milo in its rifle form to the forest they came out of. The blond noticed that the Slayer was standing in the open, shotgun resting on his shoulder.

"Uh… hey, Doomguy!" He shouted, "I _really_ think you should take cover!"

The boy was answered by him looking at him, and shaking his head. He then proceeded to make his way towards the Nevermore. Despite how stoic Doomguy was, Jaune had a feeling that he was up to something. "Is he acting as bait?" he asked out loud.

"As reckless as he is," Pyrrha answered, "I believe this Doomguy is smarter than we think."

"I hope he is."

A screech was heard from the forest, the Deathstalker had finally reached them. Swiftly, the teens ran out of their covers.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune cried out.

Doomguy was frustrated. He was about to attack the Nevermore, but the Deathstalker was faster than he had expected. With a grunt, he turned around and fired an explosive shell. As the round hit its mark, it released clusters of smaller explosions. It didn't faze the Grimm, but he knew that it had hurt it.

Behind him, Doomguy heard Lie Ren's shout, "Nora, distract it!" and was pointing at the Nevermore. Following his command, Nora dodged the feather barrage it threw, shifted Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and fired a few shells at it.

Meanwhile, the Slayer fired a few more shots at the Deathstalker. Then, he heard something squealed from his left.

He used his jump boots to avoid the charging Pinky demon, before he could land, another came from his right. He jumped a second time, its head nearly missing his boots. Doomguy aimed his shotgun and fired another explosive shell at its exposed back. As it hit, he ran towards the demon firing more shells. The demon staggered, glowing blue before turning orange as he got in range.

Doomguy jammed his fingers into its tail, ripping it off. The Pinky roared in pain, but as it turned to face the Slayer, he slammed its backside to its face, killing it. As he absorbed the health orbs it dropped, Doomguy turned around to see the Deathstalker slamming one of its pincers at him. Due to his supernatural strength, he held his ground as he skidded off the ground.

'It's going after them!'

Before he could do anything, he saw something green flying towards him. The fireball struck Doomguy, staggering him a bit. The Baron of Hell had followed him. And the Pinkies had him surrounded, with only his back uncovered.

He could run, but that's not his style.

"Doomguy!" Nora shouted his name, but the Deathstalker stood between them. Then, Blake and Ren dashed in front of the Grimm, slashing its face with their respective weapons.

"Nora, he'll be fine. Let's take care of this thing first!"

The ginger was hesitant, but she knew that her childhood friend was right. 'Kick their butts, Doomguy!'

Seeing that the teenagers are finally out of range, he turned towards the Baron and the Pinkies. The demonic beasts snarled and growled at him as the Baron stood. Then, it did something unexpected.

" **Doom Slayer… this time, you shall fall here, and will no longer get in our way ever again.** "

One side of him wanted to talk to the Baron. It wondered why one of the demons would speak to him now, of all times. The Slayer remembered a demonic voice during his recent ventures into Hell. It narrated the Slayer's Testament tablets, retelling his tales to the denizens of Doom. He also heard it commanding them to stop him when he returned to Argent D'Nur. His inner voice wondered whether it knew what happened to him after Hayden tethered him away or not.

But on the other hand, it's a fucking demon. It needs to die. It must die… _all of them must die._

 **And I have just the thing, Slayer.**

The Wretch then used his powers to send a weapon to Doomguy's position. A red energy field conjured in front of him, and from it was a weapon he acquired back on Mars. It was the Heavy Assault Rifle, including its Precision Scope and Micro Missile attachment. Next to it was a box of frag grenades.

They were positioned right in the middle.

 **If you want them, better think fast, Slayer!**

Doomguy didn't know whether to thank or curse the Wretch. The two had an unspoken agreement to not kill each other as long as they don't get in each others' way. Well, more like Doomguy agreeing to not kill the Wretch because he was smart enough to not fuck with him.

 **I'm still technically helping you, but there's no easy mode in life.**

His squinted his eyes and gripped his shotgun harder. The Baron was too perplexed at the sudden appearance of the weapon to notice the Doom Slayer running for it. Putting his shotgun away, he dived for the assault rifle. And with a roll, he also collected the rifle, its mods, and grenades. It was fully loaded with 210 rounds.

( **Play DOOM OST – Flesh & Metal**)

Equipping the newly acquired firearm, Doomguy slotted the Precision Scope onto the rifle, and pulled the trigger. The fullmetal jacket rounds of the heavy assault rifle flew towards the body of the Baron. Looking through the scope, the assault rifle became a full-auto sniper rifle as the Devastator Rounds activated and injured the Baron as he aimed for the joints.

However, the Pinkies were quick to defend their superior. Pulling the scope off, Doomguy inserted the Micro Missile pod to the left side of the hand guard. With a thought, the pod activated and its content slid up. Doomguy jumped over a Pinky and pulled the trigger, releasing volleys of Micro Missiles to its unarmored back. One by one, the projectiles detonated, leaving a consecutive of explosions that resulted in the demon's backside obliterated. He fired another volley as a Pinky charged with its mouth open. A big mistake as it ate a few of them.

They detonated, but it merely staggered the beast. Doomguy took this chance and closed the distance between them. Then he yanked one of its tusks off, flipped it around, and stabbed the Pinky in the eye.

The Baron of Hell roared, and pounced on where the Slayer once stood. His speed saved him, the Baron flattened the Pinky corpse instead, but Doomguy knew that despite the lack of obstacles, he needed better room to maneuver. He took a chance to look at the teenagers, when the Nevermore just rammed itself to the bridge, separating them. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were stuck on the other side facing the Deathstalker, while the others were on the larger infrastructure.

For a moment, he saw the potential within them as they held their ground.

'They really can fight…'

He would prefer if the adults do the fighting instead of youths like them. But judging by what Weiss explained to him, it was necessary for them to be trained young.

'Brings me back. But no time to reminisce.'

Doomguy dashed his way across the hilly plains, firing a few shots to the Baron and the Pinkies as he approached the cliffs. He counted two Pinkies left. And 90 rounds on the assault rifle, making him switch back to his shotgun, removing the Explosive Shot half with the normal one with the Charged Burst device attached.

As expected, the Pinkies chased after him. Doomguy saw that Nora did something crazy; in order to get to the other side, she whacked Jaune behind her with Magnhild, before shifting it into its hammer form… and slammed the edge of the broken bridge, resulting in it obviously wrecked. But then she stood on her hammer, gripping the long handle, and pulled a trigger mechanism activating its explosive shells. It propelled her and Jaune to the other side, the momentum allowing Nora to slam the Deathstalker's exoskeleton. Before it had the chance to retaliate with its stinger tail, she again pulled the trigger, detonating a shell which propels her away from danger.

And accidentally shoved Blake off of the platform.

Skidding to a halt, Doomguy felt something that he hadn't felt in years.

Fear. Fear for the live of others.

'Shit! She's not gonna make it!'

Just then, he saw her throwing her weapon towards another bridge, the bladed edge stuck like a grappling hook. She swung her way to the Nevermore, attacked it, and landed to where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were.

Relieve.

However, he was immediately reminded that he wasn't alone. A Pinky successfully rammed itself to his back, knocking the Doomguy down. He rolled his way back up, turning around and fired a charged burst shot.

'Turned my back… That was stupid.'

Somehow, despite its armored front, he managed to stagger the demon. As he glowed blue, he double-jumped towards the demonic beast. Doomguy stomped his boot on its lower jaw, and he forced it to open way beyond its normal limits, dislocating it.

But he wasn't done; he shoved the shotgun into the Pinky's throat, and pulled the trigger. With a loud boom, the pellets bounced around its innards, tearing it into shreds. Then it gargled out some of its guts out, and exhaled his last breath.

'Stupid Pinky.'

Speaking of which, Doomguy saw the last one charging at him, the Baron was a few meters away from them. Behind him was a sheer drop.

The Doom Slayer simply skipped to his left, and before the Pinky could comprehend his actions, he felt only air on the soles of its feet. It screamed as it plummeted to its death.

'Now you're stupid and dead.'

Cracking his neck, Doomguy activated the charged burst and filled the Baron of Hell's torso with pellets. The pain it caused merely annoyed the large demon as it threw a green fireball at him. Doomguy decided to do something crazy.

Running _towards_ the fireball, Doomguy tanked the hit, losing a few armor points. As the Charged Burst finished its recharge period, he fell down to his back into a slide as the Baron's claw missed his helmet. He then aimed and fired the burst shots, mostly hitting its crotch as he slid pass the demon.

Nobody knows whether or not the demons have proper genitalia. Nor does anyone know if there were female variants of each demon. A sick mind would have imagined the females as one of those typical monster girls you see in those… _special_ comic books. Or even a video game.

Whatever the true answer is, Doomguy knew that his shots _had_ to hurt the Baron severely.

'Female demons… huh.'

 **My, my, Doom Slayer… I never knew you had such thoughts. I could help ya find some of those…** ** _special_** **female demons if you're so despera—**

Doomguy smacked his helmet. Something within him screamed 'NO!' at such suggestions. But another thing—albeit very hidden—sort of welcomed such ideas.

Still, this wasn't the time or the place for such way of thinking.

His sudden random thoughts had cost him something, however. Something green was flying towards them, and it's no fireball.

The Baron raised its left hand, grabbing the green object. In its hand was Lie Ren. The boy gasped at how tight its grip was. He tried to aim for its eyes, but it prevented him from doing so with a simple squeeze. Not even the stabbing from Stormflower's blades made it flinch.

" **REN!** " Nora cried out. She would still be focused if he had slammed into the pillars, but now her childhood friend was in the clutches of a demon. She wanted to rescue him, but the Deathstalker was in her way, and Jaune and Pyrrha needed her. " **DOOMGUY!** "

She didn't need to say anything else. The Slayer knew what to do.

He dashed into its personal space, and jumped onto his chest, grabbing one of its horn with a free hand. Doomguy aimed the shotgun to its left shoulder, and the three lights of the Charge Burst mod lit on.

Lie Ren immediately covered his face, knowing what would come next. With three loud booms, the Baron's blood splattered all over as the attack tore its arm off, dropping a bloodied Lie Ren in the process. He rolled away as the arm went limp.

( **End OST** )

The Baron screamed in furious agony as it clutches to where its left arm used to be. Its blood flowing like geyser. At the same time, Doomguy saw Nora slamming the severed stinger of the Deathstalker into its body. The powerful impact destroyed the broken bridge, and propelled Jaune and Pyrrha back to the clearing. Jaune and Nora landed on their rumps, only Pyrrha stuck her landing. Nora then immediately rose to her feet.

Usually, Nora Valkyrie fought with a smile, or an audacious grin at any opponents.

This time, her smile was turned upside down, and her eyes burning with fury. ' _Nobody hurts_ _ **my**_ _Ren!'_

Suddenly, Doomguy stood between them. The abrupt intervention snapped her out of her bloodlust. "Whu—Hey!"

"Nora, don't!" Ren struggled to his feet, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"But Ren! You're—"

"Nora… I'm alright. Not my blood."

The boy answered with a smile. It was all she needed to see to bring her own smile back.

Jaune and Pyrrha joined in, "Holy crap!" the boy exclaimed, "Ren, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jaune. He saved me."

Doomguy answered their joyous smile with something simple; a thumbs-up.

'Now to finish this.'

Doomguy approached the weakened Baron, it barked angrily at the Slayer.

" **You… may have beaten me. But my brother will avenge me! Your accursed strength is no ma—** "

The Baron's jaw was introduced to Doomguy's fists. After a few more punches, Doomguy grabbed one of its horns, and with a heave, pulled it off. He proceeded to swing it to the Baron's head like a club, and he finished it off by shoving the pointy end into its open mouth.

The Baron fell back; the last thing it did was choking on its own blood before going limp.

"Ho… holy shit." Jaune swore, "That… that was…"

"Excessively violent?" Pyrrha answered. She knew that the life of a hunter would be a violent one… but what the Doom Slayer did was on another level entirely. What he did was savage, she couldn't help but feel disgusted by his deeds. But she believed that he must've had a good reason to be this… harsh. Years of arena combat had taught her to see her opponents beyond their surface—her way to not judge a book by its cover—because an experienced fighter could learn about a person from the way they fight.

The Doom Slayer was violent, that much was true. But nobody that violent would be as civil as he was when they discovered him on the altar.

Doomguy noticed their stares. He could only reply with a shrug for his actions. Turning to the boy in green, he asked Lie Ren, "You alright?"

"Like I said, I'm alright." Ren sighed, "Thank you. For saving me."

The Slayer nodded, "Should clean up.

"Yeah, Ren." Jaune added, "Good thing they weren't splattered around your face; accidentally tasting demon blood is… very bad."

Ren nodded back. He took a deep breath, before his Aura surrounded his entire being. Doomguy had no idea what he was looking at, but in a flash, Ren somehow pushed all the blood away from himself. His clothing had little to no bloodstain.

"What did you do?"

"I manipulated my Aura."

Pyrrha saw the older man tilting his head, "Do you not know what auras are?"

"Know the word." He replied, "Never seen used like he did."

Before the redhead could explain, Jaune was tapping her shoulder, "Um, Pyrrha? Maybe we should save the lessons after we get out of here?"

"Oh! Of course, Jaune."

The five then heard something exploding. Doomguy quickly switched to his heavy assault rifle and replaced the Micro Missile pod with the Precision Scope. Looking through the scope, he saw that the explosion came from Yang—who was kilometers above ground—blasting shells into the mouth of the Nevermore as she shouted with emphasis, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!"

The Slayer lowered his weapon. He knew that Ruby and the others had got this.

That was enough to weaken the Grimm. The blond bruiser dismounted from its beak as the beast crashed into the cliffs. It quickly got up with a screech, but before it could lift off, Weiss was immediately on its tail. Literally, as she used her rapier to create a glacier trapping said appendage.

Weiss returned to the others, Jaune's group and Doomguy saw Blake, who was standing on a broken pillar, throwing Gambol Shroud towards Yang who was on another pillar adjacent to the one she's standing on. The two then slid down as the ribbon was stretched between the pillars. Then, Ruby leaped onto it as Weiss held her in place using her glyph, it was white in color before it turned black.

"She's going to catapult herself into the Grimm." Jaune commented.

"Unbelievable." Said Pyrrha, "For someone so young to devise a plan like that… it's crazy."

Doomguy chuckled for a bit, "Crazy enough to work."

Just as he said that, Weiss changed the color of her glyph to red, and propelled Ruby towards the Nevermore. Using the recoil of her Crescent Rose to propel her further, she swung her scythe to the beast's neck, slamming both her and it to the walls of the cliff.

Then, a glyph conjured below Ruby, with more lining up in front of her. The girl pulled the trigger, its recoil again propelling her forwards, alongside the Grimm. Her velocity increased with each shot fired, until she reached the edge of the cliff. With one last shot, the blast decapitated the Nevermore, leaving a trail of scattered roses.

As its body fell into the chasm below, Jaune could only utter one word.

"Wow."

* * *

"Look, they're back!"

The Slayer turned around to the direction Jaune was pointing, Ruby's group had somehow made it back to the other side of the cliff. Jaune's group was resting near the broken half of the bridge, while he was examining the corpses of the Baron of Hell and a Pinky demon.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted, "That was incredible!"

The younger girl responded with a grin, "I know, right? It just came to me!"

"I still can't believe it! It's like something out of a videogame!"

As the two group caught up with each other, Doomguy turned back to the fallen demons. He won't complain about more demons to kill, but he does wonder _why_ they were here. He remembered his time in Hell, traversing its accursed lands killing every demon he could find. At some point, he encountered a few portals to multiple dimensions. He barely remembered the adventures he had amidst slaughtering demons. Some felt like dreams, others felt more real than others. Doomguy could have fantasied most of them when he was bored, yet in Hell, a lot of things felt vivid.

Even the occasional fantasies of female demons. _Those_ kind of female demons. Doomguy doesn't even know why such thoughts popped up occasionally.

 **Look, Slayer. I won't judge you wanting to bone some female demons, but again, I could help you—**

'Shut up.'

 **Alright, alright, just jossing with ya, is all. But let's get back to business; I'm sure you want to know how you, and all these others demons—including me—got to this here world called Remnant, eh?**

'Tell me.'

 **Remember those portals you've found all those years ago in Hell? I read a Testament tablet that you've crossed dimensions trying to kill the others before I ran off long ago.**

'Was thinking about them.'

 **Ah, good… I think you're smart enough to figure it out.**

For a moment, Doomguy pondered, his heavy assault rifle resting on his shoulder. Then, he remembered what happened back on Mars, 'The portals!'

 **Bingo, Slayer. Of course, I think you can guess that any demons could send themselves into any worlds as long as a portal exists. And even if you've closed them, there's no real way to disconnect them for good, you just made the doorway smaller and tighter. I've been in this world far longer, and even I don't remember where I popped into this world.**

Doomguy clenched his fist.

 **Now, now, Slayer. This was centuries ago in this world's time. With the numbers of hunters around, maybe the portal had been closed long ago. Honest, I haven't felt a strong surge of Hell's energy in a long while. Guess yer stuck here with me.**

He sighed, lamenting his predicament.

 **Is my company really that bothersome? I'm hurt Slayer… Oh, well. At least you have those kids with you.**

Just as the Wretch mentioned them, Ruby and the others walked towards the Slayer. Yang contracted her face in disgust when she saw the Baron's corpse, "Whoa, that's… also a thing."

The Doom Slayer turned around, and as he did so, the corpses of the Baron and Pinky slowly dissipated into burning ashes.

"You okay?" he asked the girls.

Ruby answered, "Better than okay! Did you see us—"

"I did. Nice job."

Again, he raised a free hand and patted her head. The younger girl couldn't help but giggle, and the older man couldn't help but smiled back.

 **Oh, how sweet… speaking of which, what she did to that Grimm? Bloody awesome. You know what, I'm going to give you your friend back—don't think I've forgotten about it. This one's a Great Communicator. Hold on jus' a sec…**

Doomguy nodded slightly, though from the other's point of view, he was nodding at Ruby's accomplishment.

Ruby then noticed the new weapon in his other hand, "Hey, where did you get that?"

"Found it." he told her, removing his hand.

"Ooh, is that a machine gun?"

"Heavy assault rifle."

"Really? Wow, that looked so bulky. Does it have any mods like the shotgun? I know you have that scope on, but are there any other? Oh, does the scope let you do anything special?"

"Ruby, it's a scope." Weiss retorted, "I don't think magnification is anything special."

Doomguy decided that he rather demonstrate what his weapon could do. He pointed at a broken pillar, far away from their location. He aimed and fired the rifle from his hip. Obviously, the round couldn't reach the target. Raising one finger, as if to ask them to wait, he leveled the rifle to his face, and looked through its scope. The screen glow a dim blue, and he fired a five-round burst, hitting the pillar. Each rounds created small sparks that was strong enough to take out a few chunks of the pillar.

Then, in an instant, he took the scope off, and slid the Micro Missile pod to the left side of the hand guard. It suddenly popped up, revealing its content. Pulling the trigger, it let loose volleys of missiles into a stone wall below the pillar. Each projectiles that struck his target detonated in milliseconds, yet it didn't damage the wall.

Before Ruby could even let out a squeal of joy, Weiss interrupted, "Alright, that's it. I want straight answers. There's no way you just _happen_ to find a weapon in the middle of the forest. I know you have trouble speaking, but I want answers!"

"Weiss! Be nice!" Ruby reprimanded.

"I just want answers! Don't any of you want to know how he did what he does?"

"I don't think asking it in the middle of our initiation is a good place to go. Especially since Doomguy can't talk that well."

Weiss stopped herself before answering, realizing that Ruby was right. She was so frustrated, she lightly slapped her forehead with her hand. 'Damn it, I just wanted to get an actual explanation for all the nonsense this Doom Slayer did!'

 **Ah, here it is! I'll send it to ya right now.**

As if to answer her wish, the Wretch used his powers to send a weapon to the Doom Slayer's location. Doomguy didn't get the chance to stop him before a surge of energy emerged from behind him. The red glow caught the teenagers' attention.

Jaune cried out, reaching for Crocea Mors, "Oh, no. Is it another demon? Please don't…"

Seeing the rest tensing up, Doomguy let out a sigh. He turned around, walked to the source of the glow, and picked up the object. He went back to the group with it on his person.

"Is… is that a chainsaw?"

Doomguy simply raised the tool up, showing its glory to them.

Jaune noticed the words painted on the chainsaw's bar, and read aloud, "Mixom's Beavertooth… Painsaw. Thirty inch close combat securi—Seriously?! That thing is used for combat?"

"I do read that there _are_ hunters who use chainsaws as their primary weapon," Pyrrha added, "But they're usually modified for ease of use in the field of battle… yours is not. It looked like any regular chainsaws"

"Still, what use would you have that for, Doomguy? Don't tell me you fought demonic trees before." Jaune joked, before realizing that he could've jinxed themselves.

The Slayer looked at the boy, as if he was asking seriously. He was, so he answered, "Great Communicator."

It took a few seconds for Jaune to connect the dots, "Oh… well, I can see that you can intimidate people with it. But… you're actually using it to cut demons?"

"Sharper than you think."

 **Indeed it is, Slayer! As you can see from your HUD, there are seven red bars representing the fuel cells for this baby, right? I have good news and bad news, though.**

'Bad news.'

 **Well, this world doesn't have fossil fuel. You gotta have to find another fuel source.**

'Hmm… good news?'

 **Good news is that I modified it so it will be compatible with the Dust the Remnants are using; just shove a piece of Dust into the fuel tank and let it work its magic.** ** _Also_** **it can recharge itself! However, there's a catch.**

'Of course there is.'

 **Nothing too troublesome; in exchange for it to be able to recharge itself you have to wait seven minutes, one for each bars. So if you used it all up… forty nine minutes recharge time. Use it wisely, now. Oh, you better answer the lass in white; she's getting crankier by the minute.**

As the Wretched said, the heiress scowled annoyingly, tapping her foot as she waited for the Doom Slayer's answer.

"A gift." Was Doomguy's answer.

Weiss took a deep breath, trying to be nice despite his taciturn nature making it difficult for her, "From whom?"

"A Demon."

"Say what?!"

The eight teenagers stood in shock, how come someone who was shown to despise demons get help from one of them?

"Don't worry." The older man assured them, "He's alright."

"I'm sorry," Jaune interrupted, "but since when any demons are 'alright' when it comes to anything?"

Doomguy pondered for a moment, before answering, "He's smart."

His answer baffled Jaune and the others, but Blake managed to interpret it, "Hold on… do you mean he's smart enough to… _not_ pick a fight with you?"

The armored man replied with a nod. He waited so the teenagers could process the information, and if they have any further questions. None of them did.

But then Jaune raised a hand, pointing at a direction behind Doomguy, "Um… is this demon friend of yours sending another weapon?"

Doomguy turned around, and saw the familiar hellish energy.

 **Aww, fuck! You got incoming!**

Hearing the Wretch's warning, Doomguy immediately quickstepped away from them. When the energy peaked, it released its content; another Baron of Hell.

"Oh God, another one!" Jaune cried out, who was about to fall before Pyrrha caught him. The teenagers—tired they may be—unleashed their weapons once again for one more round. Fortunately for them, the Doom Slayer held a hand towards them.

"I got this."

With just three words, he left them to face the Baron. He was roaring furiously at them.

" **Doom Slayer! You have slain my brother! I shall avenge him!** "

Doomguy cared not for the demon's outrage. He instead pulled the starter handle of his chainsaw. The demon was spouting more threats and promises to harm him in many ways for killing his brother, but Doomguy just kept pulling and pulling until it was activated.

He revved up the chainsaw, challenging the Baron to a fight. The demon scoffed, " **You think a mere tool could harm me?! You have no idea who you are dealing with!** "

The Baron made his way to close the distance between them, Ruby and Jaune's group were preparing for another fight, but Doomguy's words had an air of confidence in them.

Other than Ruby, who trusted him easily, the others were a bit more wary. However, what they had seen today convinced them that he could take the demon alone.

Suddenly, as the demon swiped a hand over to Doomguy's head, the warrior crouched, making him miss the attack. Doomguy immediately went straight to the Baron's leg, and swung his chainsaw.

Meanwhile, Yang went to her younger sister's side and shielded her eyes with her hands. She knew where this was going.

The chainsaw's blades chewed right through the Baron's knee, in a few seconds gallons of blood poured out of the mutilated stump. The demon fell on his back, but before it could wright in agony, Doomguy swung his chainsaw into the Baron's mouth, and slowly cutting it. Finally, he pushed his body to finish the demon off, the upper half of its head falling away from the main body.

Unbeknownst to the others, Doomguy saw multiple ammunitions poured out of the dead demon's body. The Slayer remembered a passage from one of the Slayer's Testament tablets he had found during his battle on Mars:

 _For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting._

True to the text, not only was his firearms fully reloaded, but his health bar had increased, filling it to the maximum of 200 points. Sometimes, he wondered why his vitality was monitored similar to a video game life bar, but over the centuries of fighting, he stopped caring about such trivial questions. As long as they work, he could focus on killing the demons.

Were he to have his runes, he could equip one that could make the demons spew out armor pieces as well.

'Where are my runes?' the Slayer asked the Wretch.

 **Oh… it's a very long story, Slayer. And as much as I would love to discuss it with you… I think you just scared the kids.**

He was confused before turning around, and seeing the teenagers standing agape.

Pyrrha had her hands covering her mouth, while Jaune was lying on the ground; no doubt he had fainted after seeing what just happened. Nora was hiding behind Ren, who wore a disapproving look. Nora usually doesn't mind getting a bit more violent, but what the Doom Slayer did was too gruesome for her.

Yang too had a disapproving look, while Ruby was struggling to take her sister's hands off of her face. Blake and Weiss were both pale. The heiress was almost tempted to hurl, but she convinced herself that she was to dignified to let such things happen to her. The girl in black slowly averted her gaze, trying to distract herself from the scene.

For once, the Doom Slayer felt guilty. Yet he could only express his regret with a word:

"Sorry."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy…_

"They are out there for too long."

"Be patient. They'll be here, Glynda."

"Ozpin, ever since some your cameras went offline, we could barely keep track of the students during the initiation. The ones that did were covering Ruby Rose's and Jaune Arc's groups."

"They are not the first students who arrived later than the others."

Glynda Goodwitch was agitated. She knew that Headmaster Ozpin had given instructions not to interfere during the initiations over the years. The woman knew that it's to let the students proof their worth to join Beacon Academy, but she couldn't help but be worried. Despite Ozpin using hidden camera drones to monitor the students, she was still too far to help, and only with each other can the future students survive.

Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were standing by at the doors to the gathering hall, the students waited anxiously for the others to gather their respective artifacts. The last one to enter was Cardin Winchester, with Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. They boasted proudly over getting their artifacts.

The others had a feeling that these four would be an annoyance.

"Ozpin," Glynda whispered, even though the chattering students were loud enough to cover her words, "Ruby may have silver eyes, but it doesn't mean she'll become a great warrior like the stories told us."

"I know." He replied, "But as you know hardships build characters. I saw the potential within her, but due to her personality, it will take some time for her inner strength to manifest. I simply helped her speed up her growth."

Glynda sighed, "Ozpin… she is not Summer."

The bespectacled man silently nodded, "I know."

Suddenly, the large door was shoved open. The teachers and would-be students turned their heads to the entryway. Instead of a group of students, they saw an armored man in green, carrying a shotgun.

"Who goes there?" Glynda shouted, but was answered only with silence. Clicking her teeth, she walked towards the mysterious man for a closer look, followed by Ozpin, curious about the surprise guest. The two walked pass the whispering students, closing the distance.

As they got closer, Ozpin got a good look at the armored man… and let out a quiet gasp. So startled was he, the cane he wielded slipped out of his hand, falling with a clang.

That got Glynda's attention. She turned around, surprised over the shocked expression the headmaster had. He was a stoic man, but years of being with him made her able to read his expressions, as subtle as they were. Using her telekinetic semblance, she raised his cane back to his hand and approached him, "Oz, what's wrong?"

"The Doom Slayer… it's him, Glyn."

The whispered words caught here attention, "No… it can't be—"

"Ozpin!" Peter Port said, "What's wrong, old friend? Had too much caffeine last night?"

The headmaster swiftly changed his tone and mannerism, as if nothing had happened, "You know me, Peter. Busy with work as always." He answered with a smile. Ozpin made his way pass his fellow faculty members, and towards the Doom Slayer, "Now, good sir. To what do we owe the pleasure of having a visit from a soldier? Are you perhaps curious about what the next generation of hunters and huntresses will look like?"

The Doom Slayer was silent. He was busy gazing at the grand hall before the other man in green interrupted him. The students had shown mixed reactions, from awe, wariness, and intimidated. He cared not for their gossips.

He looked at the teachers next. The one with the green hair was as twitchy as an imp, the mustached man in red was as loud as a mancubus. The woman in white had a small cape that reminded him of a summoner (or was it Archvile? He couldn't remember) and finally, the man whose green outfit was darker than his own stood front and center. The Slayer knew he was their boss.

Usually, he would rarely trust people in power, considering how many corrupt ones he had met. But something about the cane wielding man seemed familiar.

However, he could ponder later. The Doom Slayer raised his shotgun to his chest, and stepped aside as the teenagers he was with had caught up with him.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!"

As always, Ruby was the first one to arrive. Followed by her sister and their new friends.

"Young lady," Glynda began, "You are quite late. And you better have an explanation for this after the ceremony."

The girl winced at her harsh tone, but managed to answer, "Um… it's a long story, Professor Goodwitch. But during the initiation, we found Doomguy here."

"Doomguy?"

"Yes, you know…" she pointed at the Slayer with her thumb, who nodded at the older woman.

"I'm sure this would be a fascinating tale," Ozpin interjected, "but I believe that's every new student for this year's initiation. As you say, Glynda, we could listen to it _after_ the ceremony."

Once Ruby and friends entered the hall, Doomguy was kind enough to lend a hand by closing the doors. Literally, as he shoved each of them with one hand and a push. Both doors slammed loudly.

He turned around, looking at the others again. Ruby was walking next to Yang, before turning around and waved with a smile. She then returned to the conversation she was having with her sister.

Now, Doomguy had many options. His current task of protecting Ruby and the others was complete. He had all the time in the world to figure out what to do next. However, he had one thing in mind; something he hadn't experienced in a long, long while.

"Where can I find food?"

* * *

 **Holy crap, it is done!**

 **Man, after all the bullshit I explained up top, I finally finished this thing!**

 **So yeah, Doomguy's for once in a peaceful environment. Since peace is something foreign in DOOM, I need to balance it with something chaotic, like a mission or something. Or perhaps I should take it easy and have him integrate a bit with Beacon, getting to know what's what in Remnant.**

 **Unlike with Samuel Hayden, Doomguy** ** _might_** **give a fuck about what Ozpin had to say. 'Might' being the keyword, because in my headcanon/interpretation of Doomguy here, his mind wanders off sometime as he digests any new environment he entered.**

 **I usually do that, and since John Romero said that Doomguy is nameless because he's YOU, he will have some bits of myself in him. Makes me wonder how many Doom fanfics have a bit of the authors in him.**

 **Anyway, another reason this was taking a while; it's Ramadan. We Muslims fast during this Islamic month, which is** ** _the_** **holiest month in the Islamic calendar. Google it, I ain't gonna explain.**

 **My sleeping hours are a mess in this time of the year, so I'm taking it slow.**

 **Relax, I can handle it.**

 **Also, I finally caved in and made a Region 1 account for my PS3. Why? Because I want to play Yakuza 5. I bought it… and holy shit, it takes forever to download. I got home at 4-5 PM, made the account, bought the game, and… as of this writing, it's 23:10 PM, and it's 92% downloading, with 21 out of 23 GB left. Will probably be finished once I publish this.  
**

 **I have been playing Yakuza/Ryu ga Gotoku since the first one on the PS2 back in 2006, and it was the best decision I ever had. When I got the PS3 for my birthday, my first priority was to find the Yakuza games. Got them all. Hopefully the PS4 games will come to Indonesian market soon; the English versions, I mean. The sole game of the franchise I have for the PS4 was a Japanese-only spinoff titled "Ryu ga Gotoku: Ishin!" where every characters from the game "acts" as historical Japanese figures. The previous spinoff was subtitled Kenzan, and the protagonist, Kiryu Kazuma, was Miyamoto Musashi there. In Ishin, he's Sakamoto Ryoma. He was pretty important in modernizing Japan.**

 **Haven't played it yet since I can't understand Japanese, and the Yakuza games are a text heavy series. Lots of fun sidequests too.**

 **Basically, I'll be busy for a while. I've been waiting too long for Yakuza 5 just like everyone else, but the fact that it's not on Region 3 PSN for some reason pissed me off. If an R3 version popped up on the Asian PSN someday…**

 **Bah, I'll probably buy that and replace the R1 Yakuza 5 with the R3 one. I don't mind replaying the whole thing again.**

 **Okay, enough rambling. If any of you have some long ass reviews but on anon… try not to be so profound. I don't want to type another reply chapter like the last one. Grow a pair and PM me if you want my answers; it's just between you and me. Please.**

 **Oh, Yakuza 5 has finished downloading... _finally._**

 **Also, for some reason, when I try to submit my document for this, the text ended with a .docx even though it's not. Great, another problem from the website, or is it on my end? No choice but to paste everything here, but better than nothing.**

 **Anyway, read, review, and rejoice!**


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

**So my life is in a bit of a mess right now.**

 **Basically, busy writing a proper CV—even though I never had any work experiences—so I can get a job.**

 **I was told my cousin is offering me a spot in his magazine business.**

 **That was months ago.**

 **I dunno what's wrong with me, holding it off 'till now—7/11/2016—but right now I'm tired of doing nothing and not making anything.**

 **This is a preview for the next chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been doing anything this past few months, but shit happens, and my life is filled with it.**

 **So nobody bitch about "This isn't a real chapter" or anything like that; I fucking know. I've been here since around August 2012.**

 _ **I know what I'm doing.**_

 **Once I got my life together, hopefully I can finish chapter 3, and this version yer seeing will be deleted.**

* * *

 **Hi-ho-diggidy…**

 **115 reviews, and with only 2 chapters? Damn. That's an achievement! Thanks a lot, you guys.**

 **So, all this time I've been trying to finish typing my CV… difficult since I never finished college. Dunno what to type.**

 **Don't worry, I'll be fine.**

 **So, I got Overwatch… man, would take a while to level up and get the money to buy all those stuffs. Sure, I could buy 50 Loot Boxes… but from what I see, it's basically gambling. No thanks.**

 **Playing Shadow of the Beast, a PS4 only remake of an old Amiga Computer game. It looked gorgeous, and despite the gameplay being difficult at first, like everything it gets easier once you spend time getting used to it.**

 **I'm tempted to write a fanfic about Aarbron's quest (yeah, that's the name of the "hero" of the game) because the world intrigues me… and there's no fanfic of it anywhere. A shame.**

 **I finally found episodes for Armored Trooper VOTOMS, and old-school mecha anime. My policy before watching any mecha anime is usually this; if it appeared in a Super Robot Wars game, it's worth your time watching it. And hotdamn, VOTOMS is** _ **badass**_ **. A legendary opening song, with a hella sexy ending song. Seriously, it's so soothing. And I've watched it all, including the OVAs following it—which I watched in production order since it's the only good order. Best series ever.**

 **Chirico Cuvie is a boss, the VOTOMS are a cool looking, realistic mecha. Unlike most giant robot anime, the VOTOMS functions like tanks; everyone uses it, and depending on who's driving, it can be a beast. I highly recommend this.**

 **Also… I think I know how to write Doomguy a bit better thanks to VOTOMS. And it helped me figure out what to do in later chapters.**

 **Alright, last time Doomguy was asking for food. Let's see how it goes…**

* * *

"And that's how aura works."

"Okay."

Half an hour had passed after Ozpin formed the new teams. The Doom Slayer's presence unnerved some of the freshmen, but he ignored them. He remembered that there were other people looking down from above the auditorium hall—he could've sworn that he saw a rabbit girl.

She was a brunette, a similar shade to Daisy's fur. Beside her was a very tall boy in green armor, a lighter shade compared to his own. To her right were two individuals; a bereted girl in black, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a redheaded boy wearing a sleeveless vest, his arms were covered in scars. The Slayer noticed that his pupils were not where they should be. He wondered if the youth was blind.

The rumbling of his stomach broke his thoughts. Doomguy have been absorbing the life force of all the demons he had fought for so long, he really didn't need to eat.

However, the Doom Slayer does what he wants, and what he wanted right now was an authentic, non-demonic meal. The rabbit girl and her friends can wait.

Unfortunately for him, he's currently standing on an elevator, with the two halves of team JNPR between him. For some reason, it was a long ride, so he decided to ask Pyrrha about how auras worked in Remnant. After a semi-boring exposition, he got his answer.

"Any other questions?"

"What food do you have?"

"Have you ever tried pancakes?" Nora asked, who was on his right, opposite of Pyrrha, "Ren makes the _best_ pancakes ever!"

The aforementioned boy, standing behind Nora and facing Doomguy's back, sighed, "Unless they haven't bought the ingredients yet. You ate a lot this morning."

"Anything's fine." Doomguy said, "I'm hungry."

Jaune, opposite of Ren, then began, "You've been saying that for a while. Look, whatever Headmaster Ozpin has to say, I'm sure it won't be too long."

"Still, there's one thing I do not understand," Pyrrha added, "Why did he asked for team RWBY and us?"

"Maybe we're going to be rewarded with our own dorm!" Nora exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Nora." Jaune answered, making the redhead moaned in displeasure, "But… maybe it has something to do with what happened in our initiation? I mean… fighting actual demons _would_ count as weird and unusual. Also…"

The blond gazed at the floor, and then raised his head, "I also want to know _why_ he made me team leader."

Pyrrha looked at her partner worryingly, "Jaune…" was all she could say. She wanted to comfort him that he _is_ better than he thought. The girl, however, was lacking in words.

But there was one who also lacking in words, but not in action. Doomguy turned towards Jaune, "Knock it off."

"W-what do you mean? I'm not doing any—"

"Doubting yourself. Knock it off."

Jaune stood agape, and then he spoke, "Look… I just want to know why Ozpin picked me. I mean, you've seen me out there. I was barely keeping up with you guys."

"You're here instead of an infirmary."

"Yes... but I was lucky to survive thanks to you guys," he made a gesture with his hand, his teammates acknowledged with a smile, "and fighting that… Deathstalker?" he looked to Pyrrha for confirmation, which she responded with a nod, "I still couldn't believe that we took it down… I never fought a Beowolf or an Ursa before, let alone any larger Grimm."

"What's your point?"

The blond almost gulped. Doomguy may be on their side, but he couldn't help but still feel intimidated by him. Still, Jaune responded, "I… I dunno. I just never accomplished anything until today."

The other four could see he was anxious. They hadn't the time to get to know each other, but they knew that his past haunted him in a way.

"He saw something in you." Doomguy said.

"Who, Ozpin?" Jaune replied. The older man nodded, "What do you mean?"

"Ruby's younger. Younger than all of you. He chose her to be leader. Saw something in her, too."

"Hidden potentials?" Ren added, crossing his arms with his back against the elevator wall.

"Yeah." Doomguy responded. He looked down, trying to find the right words and how to say them. Then, he did, "When you fought, you ordered Pyrrha and Nora."

He tilted his head, not understanding the man. "You saw its weaknesses. Keen eyes. Quick mind, too. Pinpointed where to strike."

Pyrrha began to understand what he meant, and chimed in, "Like a strategist… "

Nodding his head, Doomguy continued, "Maybe that's what he saw."

"Really?" Jaune retorted, "I was just using what I learned from playing strategy games… I'm also not much of a quick thinker."

"But you thought quickly back then," the older man began, "Adrenaline helped, but you were quick. Ozpin saw something in you. Something you never knew."

He took a step forward, and rested a hand on Jaune's shoulder. The weight almost made Jaune drop, but he held on as Doomguy continued, "You… want to be a hunter?"

Jaune nodded.

"Why?"

He was silent for a moment, before answering, "I… I want to be a hero. Like my father, and my great-grandfather. My weapon was theirs, actually. So I guess that's one step taken…"

"Good." Doomguy patted his shoulder, "Use that. Motivate yourself. Get better at fighting… and thinking."

Suddenly, they heard a ding. They arrived at Ozpin's office. Doomguy released his hold on the boy as the door slid open. Before he stepped out, he turned to the boy, "Become the hero you _know_ you can be."

The Doom Slayer went ahead of Team JNPR. He looked around, the giant gears ticking echoed through the room. In front of him were Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY. The young leader waved her hand at him.

He waved back, and suddenly heard an odd static noise. Doomguy saw nothing from his HUD, so he ignored it as he and Team JNPR approached Ozpin.

"Ah, you're here at last." The headmaster sat on his fancy chair, "I do apologize for holding you here for now… but I have questions."

Doomguy crossed his arms, clearly impatient. "Ask."

"Hold on," Weiss interrupted. Doomguy fought the urge to sigh since she's been doing it a lot, but he listened as she looked at the headmaster, "I would like to know why we're here."

"Life's greatest mystery, isn't it?"

"Quiet, Yang."

Ozpin turned his head to the heiress, "Why I asked both Teams RWBY and JNPR to be here? If I may be honest, I didn't want any of you to be here for our conversation… but your friend insisted."

The teenagers widened their eyes, Weiss continued with the questions as she turned to Doomguy, " _You_ want us here? Why?"

Doomguy, still standing with both arms crossed, answered as laconic as he could, "I owe you all."

'Right. Of _course_ he's not giving me a straight answer.' Weiss thought to herself.

Fortunately, Yang seemed to get it, "Well… we _did_ sort of help him by getting him out of that sarcophagus. Technically, he got himself out, but you know what I mean. I think… he owe us."

Doomguy simply nodded.

"Well, that's generous of you," Weiss said, "but if you don't mind me asking… how are you going to tell us anything if you yourself can't properly speak?"

He looked at the heiress for a few seconds, whom immediately realized what he's about to do, "Don't you dare!"

He shrugged. And turned his gaze away from her.

Barely containing her anger, Weiss mumbled, "Is he doing this on purpose…", as she rested her forehead on the palm of her left hand.

"I believe I can help you with that, Miss Schnee."

Ozpin then put his scroll onto his table. A few seconds later, holographic images were projected from the furniture. Pressing a few keys from the virtual keyboard, the images changed.

"Are those footages from the Great War?" Weiss pointed out. She noticed old Atlesian military uniforms, alongside the ones worn by other countries from her studies.

"Indeed." Ozpin replied, "I'm sure Doctor Oobleck will help you with any historical questions… but the images you're about to see will _not_ be in any history books he had read."

The teenagers widened their eyes. Blake was the first to question the headmaster, "Hold on… are you saying that there are books that are censored?"

Ozpin could sense the venom in her tone. "Fear not, Miss Belladonna. I myself despise censorship, and I can assure you that all the books you will receive throughout the academic years will _not_ be altered in anyway."

"Some things… should stay in the past."

Ozpin looked towards Doomguy, who was looking at the series of images in the hologram. "I agree. Like it or not, it's not up to me whether the contents of the books you read contains any truth or not. But as he said, certain things are better off left untold."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'Skeleton in the Closet'?" he asked the students, "I'm sure you know that people aren't the only ones who have them…"

Looking at the teenagers, Ozpin noticed that they all understood his meaning. Blake and Jaune had their eyes gazing elsewhere.

He already knew what their problems were, but they would have to wait.

"Still, we're getting off topic." Ozpin said, typing a few commands on the keyboard, "Ah, here they are."

Old photographs slowly appeared from the file, all in black and white. As more materialized, Weiss began to see a pattern.

"It can't be… that's him." She pointed at Doomguy, "How is this possible?!"

Doomguy uncrossed his arms as he looked at himself fighting in the old photos. 'That _is_ me.' He thought to himself. All images showed the same thing; the Doom Slayer himself fighting against not just the Grimm, but both humans and faunuses.

"According to what Glynda had compiled, "Ozpin began, "The Doom Slayer here has been witnessed by soldiers form every side of the war. Sometimes he was on their side, at others he was on the other and devastated them."

More photos emerged, showing blurry photos of Doomguy defending people. Shielding them from incoming fire.

"What is agreed upon is that he defended the noncombatants. Fiercely." Ozpin paused, "Whether they were humans or faunus."

Finally, the photos Ozpin wanted to show them were found. They contained photos of the Doom Slayer massacring countless Grimm, but there was one photo unlike the rest; it was that of a stone tablet. The languages inscribed were unreadable, but the largest rune was the most peculiar.

"The tablet wasn't the original, but it is a copy of what the archeologists dubbed the Helix Stone."

"What does it say?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately, information regarding this had been lost… but as you can see, our new friend have some similarities with this tablet."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, before noticing the large rune letter on the tablet. It was the same mark on his helmet.

Doomguy approached the table, trying to get a closer look. 'I don't remember being here before… how?" When he put his hands on the table, a sudden spark of electricity appeared from them. The hologram glitched for a few seconds, before it returned to normal.

"That was weird." Yang commented.

Suddenly, a new holographic image appeared. It was a hollow blue circle cut into three, with another circle in the middle.

Doomguy instantly recognize it before it spoke

" _Greetings. I am VEGA._ "

* * *

 **Well, here it is.**

 **As you can see, just a preview for the real thing. And as I said, until I get my life together, you won't be seeing me much for a while.**

 **It sucks, but such is life.**

 **Also, a reminder; maybe I didn't forget, just saving things for later.**

 **So for future reviewers, would you all kindly shut up about VEGA? I've been doing my own reading of Doom fanfics, and what they did was inspiring.**

 **I'm also waiting for future DLCs. I mean, there are some cool stuffs from the non-single player campaigns, I can use those, like the Prowler and Harvester demons. How? Beats me, still trying to figure it out** _ **and**_ **I'm waiting for them to be released.**

 **And no, no shipping other than Doomguy x his guns, and subtle yet growing Ozglyn and Arkos. Doomguy x Ruby/Yang… I know gals liking older men exist, but seriously?! Ruby?**

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMOKING?!**_

 **No. You want that ship to happen so badly,** _ **write your own goddamn story.**_

 **Hey, you know those multiplayer avatars? Maybe you can use those guys for a Doom story, and with how customizable they are, you can write whatever the hell you want. A UAC rookie trying to survive his first assignment, a Demon commando trying to work his way to the top, a Utilitarian trying to maintain order, a Templar of Argent D'Nur living his life before the fall, or a Bounty Hunter chasing a criminal.**

 **Don't rely on others to write the stories you want;** _ **you**_ **write it.**

 **If you didn't know, this fanfic I'm writing is a response to the lack of Doom fanfics, crossovers or not, that piqued my interest. So I made my own instead of moping and wishing someone would do it.**

 **I'm sure the good ones are out here somewhere (which I've fortunately found, you can find them in my favorites gallery here) but I can't wait for them to appear.**

 **Also, I repeat:**

 **I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT REALISTM FOR THIS FANFIC**

 **It's motherfucking DOOM. Sure, the new game have the realistic look, but you're asking for me to bring in realism for a game where you don't need to reload, able to store every item in your person somehow, pulling said item out of nowhere, a cartoonishly evil corporation that advocates working 7 days a week and told employees to willingly** _ **die**_ **by a demon instead of killing them…**

 **Seriously, I do understand why you want realism, but I sincerely do not give a flying fuck about that.**

 **There are other, better fanfics that can compromise realism to the unrealistic parts of the medium they're writing about. The one I'm writing is probably one of the very few that's** _ **intentionally**_ **left everything unchanged.**

 **I ain't forcing you to stay and read, you're free to leave if my story doesn't fit your stay. Otherwise, what the hell are you doing? Do something productive, why don't you?**

 **Speaking of productive, username boothnat…**

 **Well, the review could've been worded nicer, but we talked. A pretty cool fellow. So cool, they rewrote the first chapter so the grammars and stuff are better.**

 **It's really good, to be honest. But I'm a democratic guy; you guys decide whether I should post the new version and whether to replace it or not.**

 **Not really a big deal, since this is basically a beta reader's edit of my draft, but I just want you guys to know about this.**

 **I was contemplating whether to replace the first chapter, or make a new chapter after this titled "Chapter 1 Redux" or something so you guys can compare.**

 **But considering that I'm trying to get my life together…**

 **I'll make a new poll on which version is better. After this, there will be Chapter 1 Redux. Depending on the poll, I'll delete the new one and leave things as is, or replace my Chapter 1 with the new one.  
**


	4. Chapter 1 Redux

**Well, here it is. The version boothnat sent me.**

 **After I post this, there will be a poll. I won't lie that this is better, since the grammar and stuff are fixed, but which one do** _ **you**_ **prefer? Mine or this one?**

 **The rest are boothnat's version, copied from mine with some changes. And I edited a few since apparently they made this at night. So just me fixing things.**

 **See, boothnat didn't play the new DOOM, so me fixing what they fixed helps too. Gotta keep it close to canon, right?**

* * *

 **I am hyped for the new Doom. So much that wanted to write fanfic out of it even before I buy the game.**

 **There is a lack of Doom fanfics that interest me, crossover or not. I decided to make my own, as usual. And again, I add more to the RWBY Crossover section.**

 **Put that shotgun away; I love the Doom series (even though I've only finished 3 and Resurrection of Evil and own the BFG Edition) and I intend to honor it.**

 **There will be blood… lots of them.**

 **As for Doomguy, I'll be taking cues from Mad Max: Fury Road by having his actions speaks louder than words.**

 **MUCH LOUDER**

 **Oh, and spoilers for the ending of the game… Yeah, I originally wanted to keep things ambiguous by having him forgetting whether he has experienced the story of the new game to the end or not. I decided that it's better if he did. I'm that hyped and impatient to do this.**

 **They said that Doom 4 took so long because the original draft didn't have that "Doom feel" to it. I'm not entirely sure what the Doom Feel is, but I do hope I channeled it in this fanfic.**

 **Anyway, as I said, spoilers for the game. So hurry the fuck up and buy the game so you can read this story.**

 **GET PSYCHED!**

* * *

 **DOOM: Knee-deep in the Dust**

 _They are rage, brutal, without mercy._

 _But you… You will be worse._

 _Rip and tear, until it is_ _ **done.**_

He awakened as a voice echoed through the chamber. The only light belonged to the demonic emblem etched in front of him. It was shaped somewhat like the letter D.

'Wait. This looks familiar.'

The man tried to move, he couldn't. His arms were chained. He tried his legs, but there was no room, the stone walls of his prison preventing all movement.

He was back in his sarcophagus.

'No...Did I ever get out?'

The man squinted, trying to remember what happened to him, but no dice. It was all a blur. He could have sworn he had gotten out before, but he could recall nothing.

Seconds later, he felt something, as if something had coiled into his very being. All of a sudden, a series of numbers popped up in front of him.

It was his helmet's Heads-up Display. The numbers were what he called his 'health bar'. It showed him how much damage he taken, and how much he could take. From the feeling on his skin, he could tell he was in a suit of armor.

 _His_ suit of armor. The Praetor suit.

He shook his head. He could think about that later, when he got out of his coffin.

The prison began to shake. He felt the container be lifted. Someone was either transporting him, or digging him out.

The question was, who... or what?

 _ **DEMONS**_

That word was enough. He could remember what happened when they invaded for the first time. He remembered how they tore apart his fellow warriors. His home. He remembered the one-man war he fought against every last one of them.

He remembered they killed Daisy, his pet rabbit.

They would pay for that, and every other death they caused.

But he was all alone. Something or someone had destroyed everything. Everything he fought for. Everything he cared for. Were they betrayed? Did the hellspawn use a trump card?

'I guess it dosen't matter now.'

He was all that remained of his world. Hell had taken it over a long time ago, and there was no getting it back. There was only one thing he could do. The one thing he did best. Rip and tear every single one of the fuckers.

 _ **Rip and Tear**_

Those words seemed familiar. They felt right.

His thoughts were interrupted when his prison jolted to a halt. He could see light between the gaps in the coffin. He strained his ears, and heard...voices.

'People, not demons.'

He was slightly relieved. At least they weren't setting up explosives. The voices were muffled, but one of them was feminine. As far he could tell, the rest were men, young men.

He could hear raised voices. Did they want to bury him again? Kill him?

'I don't think so.'

He gathered his strength, and pulled. The chains on his right wrist snapped. So did the chains on his left. Pulling the things off, he began to push on the lid.

It was heavier than he thought.

The man capable of punching apart hellspawn began to slam his fists into it. Again. Again. Again. The gap to his left widened, and his tomb brightened.

He slid it to his right, and it fell.

The light came from a star. The sun.

This wasn't hell. It felt like forever since the warmth of the sun entered his helmet. It was... comforting.

But no. He couldn't relax. Those people were still around. No doubt they planned to deal with him.

He felt time as his weapon wheel popped up. He remembered collecting many weapons. The Chaingun, two rifles—one using bullets and the other plasma rounds, shotguns, a gauss cannon, a rocket launcher… his chainsaw that's also a Great Communicator, his beautiful BFG… all gone. All he saw was his energy pistol.

He wondered where his other toys were, and where he got this one. Still, better than nothing.

He glanced at the weapon, and within miliseconds it was sitting in his hand, materializing in his right hand. Despite being trapped for so long, he was still strong enough to escape.

As he rolled away, he observed that he was on some sort of stony altars, in the middle of a green forest. Planting one foot on the ground, the man aimed his pistol at a group of eight of the strangest dressed people he had ever seen.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago…_

"Guys, that thing's circling back… what are we gonna do?" Jaune Arc pointed to the skies, the giant Nevermore was getting closer to the group.

Weiss Schnee turned to the boy and said, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Said objective were artifacts shaped like chess pieces. They were located in the middle of the forest and were set on a lone altar.

"She's right." Said Ruby, "Our mission is to get the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs." Weiss looked at the younger girl with a smile, which she returned with a nod. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live… that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune Arc said. Then, he and Ruby walked to the altar to aquire their objectives. Ruby decided to take the knight, and Jaune the rook, both white.

But as the boy was about to grab the piece, his foot stepped on a peculiar slab of stone; it had an odd looking rune etched onto it, its formerly red color had faded away due to time. His foot pushed it down.

Jaune stepped back with a cry, "Whoa! What was that?"

Weiss couldn't help but slam her palm into her face, "Ugh. What did you do this time?"

"I don't know! I was about to get the knight piece when—"

"I can _see_ that." She retorted. Fantastic. She would have to deal with his antics for three whole years. Being chased by giant Grimm, dealing with an overconfident girl who was two years younger than… could this get any worse?

Oh, these eight will get one HELL of an initiation.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed as she looked at Jaune. Sure, he was cute, but he could be such a klutz. She didn't mind. However, the red haired champion some sort of red energy emanating from the altar. "Everyone… what is that?"

Ruby and Jaune turned around; the floor of the altar was shaking. The floor slowly opened to reveal a gap that slowly grew wider.

"Uh… I think we should get away." Jaune told Ruby, grabbing the white rook piece while he was at it.

"I agree." She replied. Both of them moved to their comrades as something came out of the floor.

A burst of energy emanated from the altar. It created a strong gust of wind that almost knocked the teenagers down.

Well, knocked one down. Jaune fell on his ass. Pyrrah promptly gave him a pick-me-up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Oww… I'm fine, thanks Pyrrha." He replied, grinning. If Jaune wasn't paying attention to what was happening within the altar, he would've had noticed the blush creeping up on Pyrrah's cheeks.

As he got up, the others noticed something emerging from opening. It was a rectangular box of some kind. Etched into the object were numerous glowing scratches. The energy began to fade away as the object finally came out.

The eight stared, mouths agape. Were they to remember that they had a pair of enormous Grimm after them; they'd notice that neither of them approached the future hunters and huntresses. The Nevermore was hovering away from them. The Deathstalker stopped trying to get its tail out of the mini-iceberg it was stuck in.

Whatever the object was, it made humanity's worst enemy, the unceasing tide of darkness, the greatest threat to mankind _afraid_.

"Is… is that a coffin?" Ruby asked, looking at her sister.

Blake Belladonna answered, "Actually, it's a sarcophagus. Coffins are usually made out of wood. This one is made out of stone."

"Well, whatever it is," Jaune added, "It's not normal. I mean, look at those marks!"

Ren took a few steps towards the sarcophagus, his childhood friend Nora clutching his hand in a vice-like grip. "Ren… I don't think you should get closer to that thing."

It was one of those rare situations where Nora was the one who tried to stop Ren. That's how terrifying the thing was.

"Nora, it's okay. I'm not going to touch it or anything… but those runes." He pointed out, "I think they resemble letters…. I don't know what the symbol on the cover means, but it could have something to do with the inhabitant."

As anxious as they were, the others, too, began to approach it. Most of them had no idea what runes were, but they knew words when they saw them.

"Whatever it is etched on the sarcophagus, it isn't in any language known on Remnant." Weiss pointed out.

"Um, guys… I don't know if you play video games," Jaune said, "But I know demonic runes when I see 'em."

Weiss scoffed. "Demonic? Really, Jaune? What's next, are you going to say that the Four Maidens are real?"

"I'm serious! Look, those letters are glowing red, and it has pentagrams here and there! I'd recognize those anywhere; I've seen them in my games and they're always bad news… Oh, man. Did I just summon an ancient demon or something? I'm too young to sell my soul…"

"Now, Jaune." Pyrrha assured, "I'm sure nothing terrible will happen to you. You're too kind to have your soul taken."

With a laugh, the boy replied, "Heh… Thanks Pyrrha. So what do we do? I don't think this is part of the initiation."

"Obviously not." Yang said. "This is waaaaay to elaborate for a prank. And if it was, wouldn't the teachers have checked this place before they send students in for initiations?"

Again, the eight stood in silence. Contemplating what to do.

"You know, as much as I want to know what's really inside," Ruby began, "Our objective is to take an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. We all got ours, and all we need to do is to get out of here."

One by one, they nodded in agreement. But before they could turn around, they heard an ominous pounding.

It was coming from the sarcophagus.

Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle form, and aimed it at the stone coffin. Ren did the same with his Stormflower twin machine pistols, followed by Nora who shifted Magnhild into its grenade launcher form. Jaune was last, clumsily unsheathing Crocea Mors out of its shield-sheath, before unfolding the latter into its shield form.

Yang pointed her Ember Celica shot gauntlets at the sarcophagus. Blake pointed Gambol Shroud at it as well, the chain scythe in its pistol form. Weiss gripped Myrtenaster as the dust rapier's dust chambers rotated, settling on the red, explosive ones. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into its rifle form, loading a round into the chamber of the sniper-scythe.

Their hearts pounding, the eight waited to see what happened.

"Holy crap, there's something's _alive_ in there." Jaune whispered.

And it was. The sound of chains being snapped could be heard from within, followed by another snap. Then, they saw its cover budge slightly. Suddenly, whoever or whatever was inside began to slam on the cover.

The teenagers backed up, not taking their eyes off of the sarcophagus as the sound got louder.

The cover was knocked slightly ajar. Something green was inside. Then, its green, armored hand reached out and slid the cover to its right. It fell with a loud thud.

They broke out into a cold sweat. Each of them—even Jaune despite his cluelessness—knew the risks when they attended Beacon Academy. Being a hunter is a dangerous lifestyle, and they would face all sorts of problems.

A demonic sarcophagus containing something never-before seen on Remnant was _not_ what they had in mind.

Suddenly, its green inhabitant rolled out of the sarcophagus. The armored being dropped to the teens' right, before planting a foot down, crouched down, and aimed something tiny at them. It was a pistol, but from how the weapon shifted a bit when he aimed, it had glowing blue parts in it, so perhaps it was dust powered.

The teens noticed that the armor was scarred and worn, a peculiar mark on the top left of it's helmet. It was the same red emblem on the cover.

Ruby couldn't help but think about how cool it looked.

Both he and the young hunters kept their distance as they pointed their weapons at each other.

* * *

The marine stood his ground, as did the people in front of him. From the looks of it, their weapons were something he had never seen before, except for the idiot with a sword and shield. Seriously, he had an appreciation for the classic, but not carrying a gun was just stupid.

His vision was blurry; it had been so long since he had seen actual sunlight that his eyes had a hard time readjusting. A few seconds later, he could see a bit clearer. A woman wearing a corset, looking somewhat like a gladiator, aiming a rifle, a man in green robes wielding dual machine pistols, a woman wielding, also wearing a white corset, and a...skirt, equipped with a grenade launcher, the blond with the sword and shield, a red hooded sniper, a white dressed rapier wielder, who reminded him of snobby and wealthy aristocrats, a black clad pistol user, and a woman dressed like a teenage bar-hopper equipped with yellow gauntlets.

Something about them felt off. He squinted his eyes and noticed—

"Hello? Can you understand what I'm saying?"

The one with the red hood asked him a question. The marine then realized how young she looked… how young they _all_ looked.

'These are...kids?'

Annihilating demons for what felt like centuries may have dulled him to certain things, but somewhere deep within him, he still remembered the innocence of the far past. The innocence of youth.

'No.' he thought to himself. 'No children shall be harmed.' It was one of the oaths he had taken alongside his brothers in arms in the distant past. He may have failed his home then, but now…

This moment of calmness cleared his mind. He knew what to do.

The marine slacked his shoulders as he slowly pointed his pistol to the ground. He then stood straight as the young ones holstered their weapons away.

He knows that they were uncomfortable. From the outside, the visor obscured his face so to them, he was practically faceless.

The marine set his gaze at the youngest of the eight. The hooded girl had a glint of fear in her silver eyes, but he could sense something different about her.

"Um… do you speak Valean?"

"Ruby, what are you doing?" the blond boy whispered. Fighting the forces of hell had sharpened his senses, so his attempt to hide his intention was for naught. And what was this Valean? The name of the country he's in?

"Jaune," she replied, "Whoever this person is, he or she is probably confused at where they're at right now."

"They just busted out of that sarcophagus. For all we know, this guy—or gal—is a zombie or something."

"I don't smell anything rotten."

"Bet that armor masks the smell."

As they continue their whispered banter, he felt something he hadn't felt in ages; amusement.

'Perhaps… this means something.' The marine thought. Fighting was all he knew, yet these children had reminded him of something he had long forgotten. His feelings.

However, the other six weren't as amused. The blond girl looked back-and-forth between the hooded girl and him with a wary look. The gladiator girl in may have put away her firearm, but she was ready to draw them within an instant. The girl with the grenade launch—wait, it changed into a hammer. How did it do that? The marine always wanted something that could create explosions when he hit something, and that nearly made him squee in delight.

The girl with the hammer felt his gaze, and looked at him curiously. She noticed that when she moved her weapon, his gaze seemed to follow it.

"Ooooh, do you like my weapon?"

It was a simple question. The armored one gave a simple answer; a few nods.

With a grin, the girl stepped forward, "My name is Nora Valkyrie, and this here is my Magnhild!" she shouted, "There are many weapons in this world, but this one is mine!"

Nora twirled her hammer as if it was a baton. In a blink of an eye, she shifted it from its hammer form to its grenade launcher form. And switched it back again.

It was one of the most beautiful things the marine had ever seen.

"If you're wondering, the answer is yes; it can make things go boom even in hammer form."

To the surprise to the teens, he gasped. Sort of, the helmet obscured his voice as well. But they could tell how impressed he was.

"Oh, you think that's impressive?" The blond girl asked rhetorically, "Check out Ember Celica here!"

She raised her gauntlets, and he noticed something; there were shotgun shells inside them!

Noticing that he was fawning over her weapon too, she introduced herself, "Name's Yang Xiao-Long, and as you can see," she moved her forearms so he could get a better look, "When I punch things, anything will go boom, too."

His heart nearly stopped as he felt the sheer beauty of it. But he quickly controlled himself.

Speaking of quick, the girl in white began to yell, "What are you two _doing_?! Don't you remember that we're in the middle of our initiation and are currently being chased by _two_ giant Grimm?!"

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic. She was probably the life of the fucking party, wasn't she?

"And you!" she pointed at the marine, "I am glad that you are smart enough to recognize that we're not your enemy, but that doesn't mean the same goes for you! Who are you and where did you come from?"

As she continued to blather on, he tuned out most of what she said. The marine wondered if he should pay attention to her, but when she said two Grimm, he searched the horizon behind them.

A few meters in front of him, was a giant black scorpion-like creature with a skull-white carapace and face mask, its tail stuck inside a miniature iceberg. How could an iceberg appear in a forest? And why wasn't it trying to break free?

A squawk drew his attention skywards. A giant crow-like bird, also with a skull-white face mask, was circling above them. However, it kept its distance.

He knew monsters when he saw them, and whatever world he woke up in seemed to have pest problems as well.

"Weiss, is he even listening to you?" the one in black asked.

Weiss—the girl in white—turned around to face her, before noticing that the marine wasn't even looking at her. "The nerve!" she exclaimed.

Before anybody could continue, he raised his left hand. Now he has their attention. Clearing his throat, he pointed a finger at the hooded girl.

It had been a long, long time since he had last spoken a word. Considering what he had been doing, it was natural that he needed to get used to using his mouth to communicate again.

"Full name." It was short and straight to the point.

The teenagers—now knowing that the armored being was no robot, but a man—widened their eyes. So he _could_ talk. But judging from how hoarse his voice was, it appears that he hasn't talked since… whenever he was entombed.

"Um… I'm Ruby Rose." She said sheepishly. It seems that she had trouble communicating.

He then pointed his finger to the blond boy, Frantically, he introduced himself, "My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet… ladies love it."

"Again, do they really?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Whatever answers Jaune had, the marine moved on to the girl in black. "Blake Belladonna." She answered; he noticed her bow was twitching. Whether it was wind or something else, he didn't care.

He looked at the blond girl. "Yang Xiao Long. Life of the party. Pleased to Meetcha" The girl grinned, a wide smile forming.

The marine finally settled his gaze on the girl in white in front of him. Or to be more precise, below him due to how he towered over them all. Her face was filled with contempt. After a few seconds of staring, she sighed and introduced herself. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

He replied with a nod. Next, he looked at the girl with the hammer. "Nora… Val... kyrie?"

The girl smiled and saluted, "Yessirree!"

Responding with an amused grunt, he pointed at the boy in green. "Lie Ren." From the way he said it, apparently he too was a man of few words. At least the boy was able to talk normally.

Finally, he set his finger on the redhead. "I am Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced with a bow.

A _fucking bow_. Who does that these days?

He shrugged internally, responded to the girl with a nod. Despite how archaic she looked and acted, at least she seemed polite.

Then, he cleared his throat again, asking one more thing, "Not soldiers. Why carry weapons?"

The teenagers looked at each other with confusion, and then Weiss answered, "No, we're not. We carry weapons because we are training to become hunters."

Cocking his head to the side, Weiss took it as a sign that he didn't have the foggiest idea. "You know, defenders of humanity?"

He continued staring.

She pointed at the Deathstalker and Nevermore, "Slayers of the Grimm, the unending tide of death?"

The heiress noticed that neither beast made any attempt to approach; the avian Grimm hovered a good distance away from the group, and the scorpion-like Grimm did not move at all—not even trying to extricate itself from the iceberg she incased it with.

She decided to worry about that later as she continued, "How can you not know what HUNTERS are? Anyway, point is, they defend humanity from the Grimm, creatures that have existed for centuries, forever the enemy of mankind. They—that is to say, we—are the last bastion of humanity, the role model all must look up to. We work under the four kingdoms." She sounded like she was quoting a book.

The marine nodded. So this world had kingdoms. He needed to read more about this world—no matter how boring he thought it would be—if he planned to survive in it.

"Soooo do you have a name?"

On hearing Ruby ask this, the marine stiffened.

'My name… what was it?'

It didn't help that he still had trouble speaking. He was willing to flat out tell her- he no longer remembered his own name.

Unfortunately, he never got a chance to answer, because he heard a howl coming from behind him.

"Guys… what are those things?" Jaune asked, his voice shaking in fear and confusion.

"A Beowulf pack," Blake answered, readying her weapon, "And—what are those?"

He turned around as the young ones readied their weapons. What he saw made his blood boil.

It wasn't the werewolf-like creatures, but the ones behind them. He counted their. 'Fifteen runts… a platoon. Big ones… three.'

The Beowolf pack—as Blake called them—was snarling at the group. But they gave way to the smaller brown creatures and the three larger gray things.

"Are these new kinds of Grimm?" Pyrrha questioned, "I don't think I've seen them from the books."

"Demons."

The teenagers looked at the marine, whose left fist was clenched.

"Wait, hold on." Yang said, "Are you serious—"

He turned to his right. She could feel the anger from his eyes. "Whoa, okay. I guess you are."

Jaune did his best to not panic. Fighting Grimm was one thing, but nobody ever said that he'd have to slay demons. 'Keep it together, Jaune… this isn't like those games where you hunt demons and save the princesses.' He thought to himself, 'The movies keep showing that to get rid of them, we need prayers and stuff. But I skimped out on exorcism class…'

"Guys, I doubt we can pray them away." The blond told the others, "What do we do?"

"Kill them all." The man in green cracked his knuckles as he answered Jaune. Turning around, he ordered to teenagers, "You run. Find safe place."

Yang intervened, "Whoa, hold on there. You're going to take them all on by yourself?", and that question was replied with a nod, "Well, I don't know how serious you are, but no huntsman fights alone."

"No." he retorted, "Too dangerous. Kill them myself."

He wanted to warn them that whatever these Grimm were, they were nothing compared to the demons. He wanted to assure them that he had been fighting the fiends of Hell for years, so they didn't need to worry. He wanted to tell them to run away so he could protect them better.

The frustration of his incapability to properly communicate angered him even more.

" **The Doom Slayer is loose! Kill him! We must kill him!** "

One of the demons had talked. In all the years the Doom Slayer had fought them, such an event had never occurred.

'They had never talked before.' He thought, 'Why now?'

The teenagers began to feel fear for the first time as the demons began to chant, every one of them for the marine's death, and the large gray trio roared alongside the Beowulf pack. The smaller demons clenched one of their hands, a ball of energy gathered into their palms. Then, they flung balls at them. Balls of fire.

"Take cover!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the altar. The teenagers ran towards it as the volley of projectiles landed where they once stood, each hiding behind the pillars.

"Okay, this is officially the worst initiation ever!" Jaune cried out, "Let's get out of here!"

"We'd love to, Jaune," said Blake, "but the fact that there are two giant Grimm, a pack of Beowolfs, and those… demons on our backs, I don't think running away is an option!"

"Wait a minute!" Ruby cried, "Where did that new guy go?"

She got her answer when she heard screams of pain coming from the direction of the Beowulf pack. Blood and limbs were flying.

"Whoa."

* * *

( **Play Doom BGM: At Doom's Gate; any version you want—preferably the 2016 one** )

The marine… no, the Doom Slayer, charged forth into battle.

He shot one of the beowolves with a charged shot from his pistol. The beast was stunned, the Slayer saw that it glowed blue for a bit, his HUD indicating it was ready to be put out of its misery. As he approached the creature, the blue glow turned orange.

Time for a Glory Kill.

He grabbed its lower jaw, and with ease, the Slayer tore it off. He proceeded to embed said jaw into it's eye socket.

Blue energy flew out of the thing as it fell apart. The health bar on his HUD indicated that he now had 50 life points.

"Works on them too, eh?" he joked. With a grin, he aimed at an imp and blew its skull out. Both Beowolves and imps charged right at the Slayer. Fortunately, his supernatural agility made it easier for the Slayer to dodge their melee attacks and the imps' fireballs.

He grabbed one of the imps and threw it right into the group of beowolves. One of the Grimm managed to get close and clawed at him, but the Slayer answered by tearing its arm off.

Hearing an imp's growl, he turned around—a left fist extended—and slammed his fist into its skull. Seeing its glow, he shoved his harm, tearing out the creature's 'heart'. He squeezed it until it popped, like a disgusting balloon, and pulled his arm out of the demon as it fell to the ground.

Wiping the gore off of his gauntlet, he continued his onslaught as the number of imps dwindled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Oh, man… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Cool it, Vomit Boy. Now's not the time; I'm trying to enjoy this!"

Pyrrha observed the man carefully. They had called him the Doom Slayer. The sarcophagus behind them had scratches that weren't just runic letters; no doubt it was created by whatever trapped the marine. Perhaps the demons?

What she could tell from his actions were that he was a ferocious warrior. The champion saw hints of cunning in his attacks; dodging the demon's bites and swipes with ease. And his speed! She had her share of opponents, but never had they display such swiftness the Doom Slayer had.

'He's dangerous. Good thing he's on our side...'

One by one, the beowolves and the smaller demons fell. The Doom Slayer had created a pile of gore and torn apart limbs. Standing on the corpses of his foes he blew them apart. One Beowulf managed to grab his left arm, only to be pulled up and have pure energy melt through its torso.

Then, one of the beowolves turned around, and saw the would-be hunters watching from the altar.

It howled, calling attention to the new preys.

"Seems we need to do our job." Weiss stated.

"Stand your ground!" Ruby ordered, "We can't leave him behind!"

Yang retorted, "Didn't you say there's no point in fighting these things? Not saying that I'm not eager for another fight, but…"

"That was before we stumbled onto that… that guy!" Ruby countered, a finger pointing at the Doom Slayer.

The older sister of Ruby put her fingers on her chin, before snapping them, "You know what, let's just call him Doomguy!"

Blake rolled her eyes, "That sounds ridiculous, but I can't help but think it fits, since those… demons called him the Doom Slayer."

"Anyway," Ruby continued, pulling out Crescent Rose from her back and shifting it into its scythe form, "We have to hold the line. I don't want to leave, er, Doomguy here all alone. That wasn't what hunters would do!

They draw their weapons as the pack come closer. The Doom Slayer had cut down most of them; the teens could handle them.

It was at that moment when Ruby saw the Slayer being thrown away by one of the large demons. She wanted to help him, but she was needed more by her team.

* * *

'The Hell Knight and Imps… why are they here?'

Did whatever powers that brought him into this world make a way for them to follow? Would there be more demons invading? Would Vale and the other three kingdoms be consumed by the Forces of Hell, just like last time?

'Fuck that.'

Doom Slayer stumbled for a bit as he got to his feet. The Hell Knights were tough sons of bitches, and even though his pistol had inflicted damage, it was superficial. He needed a weapon—a proper weapon—in order to deal with these three. But all he saw were corpses and red grass.

He needed a better gun. A big gun… a big _fucking_ gun.

 _ **Slayer, Slayer… it's been a long time.**_

Doom Slayer looked around for the source of the voice. Checking his helmet radio, he noticed that it was turned off. Turning it on, all he heard was static. Still, the voice sounded familiar… he had few friends before Hell invaded his home, and none whatsoever since.

 _ **We shall meet again in due time… but right now I believe you need a pick-me-up.**_

He heard a noise coming from his right. The familiar red color of Hell's energy was transporting something near the mountain of Beowulf and Imp corpses (the former slowly fading away). A Hell Knight was about to pounce. He rolled and took a few potshots as he made his way to the hellish energy. The other two followed, but he outran them.

As the energy peaked, he averted his eyes from the brightness… and saw a familiar weapon.

A combat shotgun, surrounded by frag grenades. Both mods for the firearm were there, and a pair of metal boots with thrusters on the calves was there too. 'The freaking Delta V jump boots?' There was even a 'Mega Health' as he had taken to call the flesh regenerating spheres and forms 200 points of armor.

 _ **I thought making you get all those upgrades and mods of yours again would be a waste of time. So I did you a favor and got them all right here. Don't worry, you'll find your other toys when the time comes. For now, just take these and you're all set, Slayer.**_

The Doom Slayer wondered what he was talking about. 'He said 'Again'… I must have gotten out of that sarcophagus sometime ago, but when?'

He shook his head, 'No. No time for that. Three demons to kill.' He thought as he looked at the teenagers blowing apart the Grimm. 'Then I help them.'

They were holding their own. Pyrrah Nikos and that Jaune boy were fighting side by side, though the boy didn't seem to be doing much. Pyrrah was as a goddess of battle, though nothing compared to the marine. Ruby was utilizing hit and run tactics to back up her sister, who was tearing through Grimm like a battle tank. Blake and Weiss were keeping the Grimm away, wearing them down with attrition.

It wasn't enough.

In an instant he picked up his supplies, surprised by how the shotgun had 60 shells.

 _ **You've upgraded your suit with the Argent Energy to make you stronger, remember? That includes more bullets. Don't worry; they won't blow up in your face unless you do it yourself. As I said, you will find them in due time—maybe after you get out of here with those young mortals and follow them to wherever they're going.**_

A part of his mind wondered what other 'gifts' he would get later on. As if hearing his thought, the voice replied.

 _ **You will get them, Slayer. Think of it like one of those video games the mortals created. You want better stuff? Progress further into the story to get them. Explore every nook and cranny of a level if you have to. Fortunately for you, you have progressed a bloody lot in your last adventure… I'm just saving your progress by giving back your achievements. Well, some of them, anyway. Wouldn't be fun if you got everything from the beginning, wouldn't it?**_

The Slayer couldn't help but agree. He always loved a challenge.

Cocking a shell into the chamber, he turned around and fired away. The pellets tore into belly of a Hell Knight, another blast ripping into its leg, and pulled the trigger. Now on its knees, he charged the demon and punched its jaw with his right fist.

It was blown apart. Before it could get the chance to comprehend its injury, the Doom Slayer had jammed the fingers of his left hand into the base of its neck. Using all his might, he yanked hard to his right. The Hell Knight's head was torn off its body.

In quick succession, the Slayer inserted the Charged Burst mod onto the shotgun. He aimed at the second Hell Knight as the three lights from the mod blinked one by one. Even as the beast got closer the topmost light lit, he let loose a burst shot, almost blowing through it's chest. He finished it by splattering its brains with another shell.

The final hell knight slammed into the distracted Doomguy, who recovered midair, replacing the front half of his shotgun with the Explosive Shot mod. He fired three normal shots at the demon, breaking its arms and rupturing its torso. Roaring in pain, the Knight 'screamed', but tried to leap at him once again.

It would be its last mistake. Gripping the shotgun's pump loader, he waited for the demon to be airborne as he pressed his thumb on a button in front of the loader.

The Hell Knight leapt skywards, a clawed hand prepared to attack. The Doom Slayer retaliated by firing the Explosive Shot. The enlarged projectile flew in an arc, heading straight into the Knight.

As the shot connected, the projectile combusted. The explosion created a hole where its chest used to be. The Hell Knight fell flat on its face, its momentum stopped as gravity did its job.

( **End BGM** )

The Slayer took a few calming breaths. It was done; he had his fun.

'Wait.' He began, 'The voice said something about my last adventure… when—'

He remembered things...The U.A.C., an AI. Crucible... Argent energy…

* * *

 _"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."_

 _REROUTING OF TETHER COORDINATES COMPLETE_

 _"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again…"_

* * *

'Samuel Hayden… Not the villain my fucking ass, _you're_ the villain in my story. One way or another I am going to find that robotic fuckhead and shove the Crucible up his metallic ass!'

 _ **Calm yourself, Slayer.**_

'He betrayed me!'

 _ **Indeed he did… but there's no point getting furious over it. I may not have much power beyond providing you with your toys, but I know for sure that you will face that man again.**_

'How would you know… I was tethered away, but was inside the coffin. Are you responsible for sending me here?!'

 _ **No, I'm not. Do remember that I betrayed my kind to join your side. Why would I betray you, knowing what you are capable of, Slayer? I am no fool. Plus, I just found you a few moments ago.**_

Then, something clicked within the Doom Slayer's mind. A memory from his time in Hell. Centuries of battle, immeasurable amount of demon corpses he had created. Out of all the chaos, there was only one good thing that happened.

A lone demon, doing something extremely intelligent; he did not fuck with him, and joined his side. He read a codex entry mentioning a Betrayer amongst the demons. The voice belonged to him.

 _ **I also made that Praetor Suit of yours. So in a way, you owe me. Do not be angered; it will be beneficial to your cause against the slaves of Doom.**_

The Slayer remembered something else, 'Wait. You talk. The demons here did too. Why?'

 _ **Oh, we could always talk. Most of us just don't bother to do so when we're killing. You must've read those Slayer Testaments the others had planted in Hell. And don't you remember me begging for my life as I tried to join your side?**_

He paused, and then replied by shaking his head.

 _ **Eh, I guess it's for the best; that was pretty embarrassing. Anyway, you must be wondering how I'd find you in this world, and how I can talk with you like this, and whether we'll meet or not… but I believe you have people waiting for you right now.**_

Blinking, he realized that he has forgotten about the eight youths he just met. When he turned, he sighed in relief, as that they were a few meters away from him. For some reason, despite leaving behind a mountain of dead beowolves, they had nary a scratch on them. 'Either they're weaker than I thought, or the people of this world are stronger than I think.

The hooded girl, Ruby, slouched her head with her mouth agape. The Slayer walked to them when the girl squealed in excitement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME~!" she cried out, "How did that shotgun work? How could you change its form so quickly? How how _how?!_ "

The Doom Slayer was overtaken by how excitable she was. But deep inside, he was overjoyed; another lover of weapons!

"Alright, alright, tone it down a bit, little sister." Yang said, putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

'Sister? Looked different… half-siblings?' The Slayer wondered.

Ruby apologized, which he accepted with a wave of his hand. Yang approached the Slayer, "Sorry about that, my little sister can be quite the fangirl when it comes to weapons." she said, as she herself eyed his, "Gotta say, it does look impressive, but not as cool as mine." She grinned at him while brandishing her shot gauntlets; the Doom Slayer could sense her joking tone.

He responded by putting his hands on his hips, looking at the girl in faux disgust.

Yang laughed at his posture, "Oh, I'm just kidding, Doomguy. No need to pout."

That made him flinch. "Doomguy?"

Ruby elbowed her sister, "Yang! Sorry, but… since you haven't told us your name, she came up with that nickname. At least it sounds nicer than Doom Slayer?" she reasoned with a sheepish shrug.

For a moment, the Slayer looked away. He knew that he should've told them his name.

'But… I can't remember.'

 _ **Come now, Slayer. I never realized you could experience an existential crisis. I may not know it, but whatever your true name is; you better make sure you told it to the right people. You know how some demons are powerful enough to control you using your true name…**_

The armored man contemplated the Betrayer's words. He wouldn't be surprised if one of the Great Lords of Hell had taught their followers the power to manipulate mortals and weak-minded people.

He was neither of those things.

'Still… a better name than none.'

The Doom Slayer looked down, Yang and Ruby looking at him,worried. The older sister scratched her head, "Hey, look. I'm sorry if you don't like the name. We could—"

"No."

Again, one word was enough to get their attention.

"It's fine." The Slayer continued, "I like it."

The blond brawler pumped her fist and grinned, "Hah! I told you he'd like it! Welcome to Remnant, Doomguy!"

The Doom Slayer… no, Doomguy felt something from his heart. A sense that he hadn't felt since the hell meat party began.

Relief.

 _ **Huh. They say that changing your name will also change something within you. Guess it's sort of true, huh?**_

Doomguy internally nodded at the Betrayer's commentary.

Blake chimed in, "By the way… do those demons have names?"

Looking at the girl in black, he titled his head, so she elaborated, "I mean every Grimm has their names. Surely those things have one too… unless you don't know and named them yourself?"

He looked aside, remembering the names of the demons. 'No harm in telling.' He figured. So he did, "Small ones… Imps. Big ones… Hell Knights."

Blake stroked her chin, "I see… appropriate, I suppose. The smaller ones do remind me of imps. The large brutes, too. Nothing knightly about them, but the names matches their size."

Yang's grin promptly returned. "Know all about sizes, dontcha?" To the glares—and in Ruby's case, confused look—she received, she only provided a grin as a reply.

"Well, speaking of names," Ruby interrupted, "can you tell us yours?"

Doomguy lowered his head for a moment, before raising it with an answer, "Don't remember."

Short, simple, and honest.

"Oh, er... Okay...I'm sorry... Sorry to hear that!" the young girl said, her face showing her guilt at bringing it up.

Then, he did something nobody expected, not even he himself knowing why he did it.

For a moment, the universe paused. And then—

Doomguy raised his right hand, and petted Ruby Rose's head.

Within his helmet, his eyes widened, 'What am I doing?' he wondered, but as his hand gently petted the girl, Ruby didn't seem to object. In fact, the action cheered her up, indicated by the adorable smile she gave him.

 _ **HNNNNNNGH.**_

It was at that point Doomguy experienced something so rarely seen in hardened warriors, trained in demon slaughter via tearing apart flesh.

Poets call it compassion. We plebians call it a "D.A.W. overload."

 _ **By the Nine Circles... and here I thought your only emotions were anger, rage and satisfaction. It seems that you like this little mortal.**_

Removing his hand, Doomguy sighed. Not because he didn't enjoy it, but because of what the Betrayer said; he was calm—a state he had not been in for a long time.

 _ **Come on, now. I don't plan to do anything to her, honest. I may be a demon, but believe it or not, some of us have standards. Messing with juvenile mortals doesn't interest me at all, and I only deal with weapons and armor. Speaking of which, I'm glad that the suit's function for putting multiple weapons into the hammer realm still works. I wonder if any of them realize it…**_

Just as the Betrayer hoped, Weiss Schnee took notice of the glaring flaw in the Doomguy's outfit. Something was missing, and it was-

"Hey, hold on… where have you hidden your pistol? And didn't I hear shotgun blasts? I don't see them with you. And what's with those boots?"

 _ **Oooh, this is going to be funny.**_

'For once, I agree.'

Doomguy answered by holding out his right hand… and then in a blink of an eye, his pistol was there.

"W-what?! When did it—"

Before Weiss could finish, he pulled his hand back. The pistol disappeared, and when he raised it again, the shotgun replaced it.

Nora was gaping in awe, or perhaps jealousy. Ren too, albeit his mouth wasn't as wide as hers. Jaune scratched his eyes in disbelief, and Pyrrha gasped, putting her hands close to her mouth.

Inside his helmet, Doomguy didn't realize that he was grinning. He continued his demonstration as the teens looked on in confusion. He detached the Explosive Shot mod of the shotgun, putting it behind him… none of them saw what happened but it was suddenly replaced by another muzzle with the Charge Burst mod attached.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby slowly said. "You can do magic tricks!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss interrupted, "It's obviously his semblance!"

Doomguy didn't know what a semblance was, but if that meant superpower or something, he'd take it. He flipped his shotgun skywards, but before any of them could see it fly, it was already gone. He was holding his pistol again.

"Alright, I'll admit it." Yang said, "That's cool."

"But it's impossible!" Weiss shouted, "I read that some semblances leave a trace, but what he did… there's none whatsoever! And those pouches on your waist couldn't possibly hold them in... How are you doing this?!"

He answered her with a shrug.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know?!"

After a slight pause, Doomguy repeated his answer; another shrug.

This infuriated Weiss, who was pinching the area between her eyes.

 _ **As amusing as this is, Slayer… you got company.**_

Just then, a horrible roar filled the area.

"What was that?!" Jaune cried out.

"Over there!" Blake shouted.

The group turned to the direction she pointed at. Doomguy could feel the vibration of its footsteps. There were many giants within Hell's ranks, whether they were as big as tanks or of titanic proportions. He recognized those footsteps anywhere. He responded by switching to his shotgun.

Ruby then asked, "Um… is it as big as the Hell Knights?"

"Bigger. Meaner. Stronger."

Yang cocked her shot gauntlets, "In other words, bad news."

She had no idea.

A green explosion blasted the surrounding trees, incinerating the area. From the smoke walked a goliath of a demon. Normally, the usual depiction of the devil in many cultures involves a red skinned being with satyr legs and big horns.

The Baron of Hell matched the description.

The teenagers stepped back a bit as its glowing green eyes glared at them. Now _that_ was an intimidating demon.

"What… what is that?" Ruby asked, fighting to stop her trembling hands.

"Baron of Hell." He answered.

Jaws chattering, it was Jaune's turn to ask Doomguy "S-s-so… is that the boss of the demons?"

"No. More than one Baron. I sense just one. Never met actual boss."

They were relieved, but they didn't relax just yet.

"It may be just one," Pyrrha added, "but I do not think it is wise to engage it."

"True. You all run."

Ruby was flabbergasted, "W-what?! What about you?"

"I hold him off."

"Alone?!"

"Fought many. Killed many. Will be fine."

Before he could charge, he saw something else emerge from the forest. Followed by three others that looked similar to it.

Imagine a bull/pig hybrid from Hell. Except these ones eat meat, aren't really mammals, have chitin plates on their front sides, a very big mouth… and are pink.

"Pinkies."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Not a very scary name."

"No names. I call them that."

"What can they do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Know what warthogs are?" he answered with a question of his own.

(Pyrrha, what's a warthog?)

(Not know, Jaune)

Seeing how they nodded, Doomguy continued, "Much worse. Eats meat. Tough head with armor up front. Attack their backs."

Now the stakes were higher. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate on taking them all on by himself. He knew their weak spots, knew the proper strategies to outmaneuver them.

But this time, he wasn't alone. Fucking escort missions.

'Can't risk their safety. Have to get them far away.'

The Baron let out another roar. Then, something else answered it with a screech.

"You guys..." Jaune shouted, "Nevermore incoming!"

Looking up behind them, Doomguy saw the giant bird Grimm approaching fast. It stopped itself by flapping its wings forward… and sending its feathers forth like spears!

Doomguy swapped Charged Shot for the Explosive Shot mod, shoved the teens away, and used his jump boots to reach higher into the sky.

Time slowed as he aimed his weapon in the direction of the feathers. He pulled the trigger, and the explosive round made its way to them. A few seconds later, it hit one of the feathers and exploded, the force threw off most of them.

But not all. He saw more incoming.

'Shit.'

He turned his head, the others were already getting out of the way, but one was falling behind.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

Turning back to the feathers, Doomguy saw that they would hit Jaune if he got out the way… so he braced. Using his boots for a second jump, they did their job. He was in their way.

One. Two. Three. Four… Four feathers struck him. Thankfully, his armor piece was still intact when he was hit, stopping the majority of it.

Ruby saw what happened, and cried out his name, "Doomguy!"

The Slayer landed, recovering flawlessly.

'Armor and health at one-fifty. A strong one.' He muttered internally.

Turning his head to where Ruby was, she suddenly disappeared, leaving rose petals. Seconds later, she was right in front of him.

It took everything within him to not accidentally blow out her chest. He was never fond of teleporting demons like those Summoners (or was it Archviles?), and those who were stupid enough to appear right in front of him usually ate lead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Wait, stupid question. Come on, we have to get out of here, and you're coming with us!"

Ruby tried to convince him, pulling his armored arm. Despite his weight, the girl desperately struggled to get him—him of all people—to safety alongside her friends and half-sister.

'Oh. How nice. Somebody cares. That's...new.'

 _ **The way I see it Slayer, as much as it pains me to say it… this isn't the right time to Rip and Tear.**_

Doomguy would have loved to enjoy himself, but this little girl… she was persistent. "Please! I know you're strong, but we can't do anything in here. Not with that Nevermore flying around!"

'Huh. True, never fought a real flyer before.'

 _ **Now that she mentioned it, I've never seen any demons that could properly fly. The Lost Souls just go about, never too high, and the Cacodemons were just oversized balloons that spat. And I've never seen you take on any flying demons before.**_

'And none of my current weapons can reach its height… give me the rocket launcher.'

 _ **Oh… were it so easy, Slayer.**_

'What?'

 _ **I did say I would help you… but there's a price for everything. See, it takes a lot out of me to transport your toys into this world, and I need to recharge myself for the day. Surely you understand.**_

He clenched his free hand in frustration.

 _ **Now, now. I can transport a bit more. Say, a Great Communicator?**_

Doomguy widened his eyes. 'Where?'

 _ **I believe she could lead you to them.**_

Looking down, Ruby was panting. "Man… you're so heavy!"

Behind her, Yang was running to them, "Come on, what we are waiting for?!"

"Doomguy… he's not budging!"

Yang clicked her teeth, "Look, big guy. I know you probably want to rip and tear these things all you want, but we don't have time for that! So either you move or so help me—"

"Okay."

The blond stuttered, "W-what?"

"Changed my mind. Let's go." Doomguy then looked to Ruby, "Know where to go?"

"Um, yes! Can we please move?"

"Lead the way."

Personally, he would rather go and find the cliffs on his own. But the fact that he was in an unknown world and fate had given him the job of protecting the eight teenagers meant wandering off as usual wasn't the best idea.

 _ **The Doom Slayer, running away? The lads back home would never believe this! Then again they'd probably rip my testicles off and stuff them into my skull, but still!**_

'Shut up. Merely tactical retreat.'

 _ **Hehehe… Whatever you say, Slayer.**_

As Doomguy, Ruby, and the others ran towards the Deathstalker, passing by it, Doomguy noticed that the Grimm was about to break the ice. He decided to be nice for once by shooting an Explosive Shot at it.

Behind them, the Baron of Hell roared. The Pinkies charged with incredible speed towards the group, the Baron followed and threw a couple of green fireballs at them. They missed, but the splash nearly slowed them enough to be caught.

Well, staggered one. This time, Jaune kept his footing as they entered the forest, but Blake tripped. Fortunately, Doomguy was right behind her, pulling the back of her shirt, preventing her fall.

"Thanks!" she shouted, catching up with the others. Doomguy looked behind as he kept moving, 'Pinkies charge fast. Trees might slow them down. Baron could just burn them.'

He turned to the teens, his supernatural speed helped him catch up, but Doomguy kept his distance to cover their six.

The Forces of Hell have entered Remnant. But the legendary Doom Slayer is there to protect its denizens. He shall wreak havoc upon the Slaves of Doom, and he will Rip and Tear them apart until he feels like stopping.

And he _never_ feels like stopping.

* * *

 **Holy shit you guys.**

 **Almost 10,000 words, including my author's note, but will probably get to it or more when I edit this… DAMN.**

 **I'm still working on my other fanfics. Don't worry, you'll get them… sooner or later. Depends on what happened in my life—if I'm not inspired enough, then it will be slow. But rest assured that I still have plans for them.**

 **But as for this, until I bought the game, collect all the bits for the codex, find the weapon mods and see how the upgrades for the suit and guns worked, and the collectibles that allows me to view the models for everything for the details, chapter 2 may take a while.**

 **Don't bitch about spoilers; I've already warned you right at the beginning.**

 **I originally planned to cover the entire E8V1 of RWBY, but my gut tells me that this is the right time to finish the chapter. Besides, as much as I enjoy writing long ass chapters, even I get tired.**

 **If you know your Doom, and played the new game, you know in what order Doomguy will get his weapons. I think you can guess which two I'm referring to. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and the Betrayer is in the game if you read the lore. As what kind of demon he is... what's the one demon that never appeared in the campaign, but only in another mode of the new game?**

 **His voice is inspired by the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. His behavior too, in a way.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, and Rejoice!**

* * *

 **So, here it is! The revised version by boothnat. You can probably guess which words were fixed by boothnat.**

 **Still, as I said before they didn't play the new DOOM. So I fix some stuff to match canon. Also some words needed to be changed because I have my own interpretations of how Doomguy acts.**

 **Hope you don't mind, man.**

 **There are also some fixes and additions from me; can't believe I didn't see the Pinkies as warthogs. Couldn't help but do an obligatory RvB reference.**

 **Anyway, it would take a while until I finish Chapter 3. There's a life I need to fix, and mine is a goddamn mess.**

 **Hope the poll helps in deciding where do I take the story...**


End file.
